True King of the One Piece
by Ragam Novel
Summary: Kehidupan Orion Kartia berakhir dan dia sekarang dipaksa untuk bertransmigrasi ke dunia indah One Piece tapi untungnya dia memiliki beberapa hadiah untuk membantunya memulai ! ... UPDATE MIN 1 CHAP SEHARI TERGANTUNG jumlah FAV dan REVIEW. Semakin banyak FAV semakin banyak Chapter yang di UPDATE !
1. Chapter 0 Part 1

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga One Piece adalah milik **Eiichiro Oda**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Comedy, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Kehidupan Orion Kartia berakhir dan dia sekarang dipaksa untuk bertransmigrasi ke dunia indah One Piece tapi untungnya dia memiliki beberapa hadiah untuk membantunya memulai!

Ini murni fiksi penggemar. Ini hanya cara bagi saya untuk menulis sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Fan - Fic ini ditujukan untuk penggemar One Piece yang rajin karena ada banyak terminologi yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh orang yang mengikuti manga / anime.

Setiap rilis massa atau periode mati akan diumumkan di muka.

Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya sejauh ini, tetapi tolong jangan menahan kritik itu juga ... Saya membutuhkannya untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya. Saya menyambut semua kritik, selama itu konstruktif!

Saya terutama menggunakan ini untuk menguji air dan meningkatkan tulisan saya, karena saya juga mengerjakan kisah yang paling saya banggakan dan berharap untuk merilis!

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **True King of the One Piece**

 **Chapter / Bab 0 Part 1 –** **Karakter Non-Canon**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Karakter Non-Canon**

Portgas D. Orion- Karakter Utama (MC), Pemimpin Bajak Laut Surgawi (HD)

Portgas D. Marcus - Ayah MC, Wakil Kapten Bajak Laut HD

Saintess Mira - Ibu MC

Gol D. Walter - Bruder Roger, tangan kanan Marcus

Gol D. Roman - MC's Sworn Brother dan tangan kanan

Gaia - Istri Romawi / Istri Walter

Monkey D. Shaya - Anggota ke-3 dari Pirates HD

Bai Kitetsu - Obese Blacksmith yang memalsukan senjata Trio Iblis

Sun Wu - Navy Admiral / Kizaru's Teacher (Masalah Anak Angkatan Laut AKA!)

Monkey D. Kernel - Ayah dari Shaya dan pendiri dari para pemain muda

Lily - Bunda Shaya dan Arkeolog dari O'Hara

Wayne Meirs - CP0 bekerja sama dengan buah klon

Kozuki Tsunade - Putri Negara Wano

Sengoku Iori - tangan kanan Tsunade

Isaac - Presiden Federasi Petualangan

Sutra - 1/2 Fishman dan 1/2 Mink. Anak Fisher Tiger.

Beliard - Necromancer. Penguasa Pulau Parch yang benar.

Fabian - King of Killers dan mantan pemimpin League of Killers (organisasi pembunuh nomor satu).

Kolan - mantan murid Fabian.

Magram - putra Kolan / Salah satu pemimpin yang diprediksi dari generasi ini.

Murdock - Jenius jenius dari generasi baru.

Tazania - Kepala Liga saat ini.

Kim - Seseorang yang penting bagi Fabian.

Maya - ibu Silk.

Shayle - teman masa kecil Silk.

Coyote Starrk - 'Lone Wolf' Empyrean Trinity milik Angkatan Laut.

Kindred - Kepala Instruktur dari Cipher Pol.

Benjiro - Musisi Surgawi Demon. Anak Akainu.

Hallorian - Komandan Marinir dikirim untuk membunuh Benjiro.

Malia - Assassin dari League of Killers

Simian O'Shay - Tom's Jr. Apprentice Brother, Shipwright untuk Bajak Laut Gembira.

Kurogane Sengoku - Adik Sengoku Iori, Wakil Laksamana di marinir, kalah dari Mihawk kehilangan gelarnya sebagai jenius pedang nomor 1 dari generasinya dalam proses.

Yunan (Magi) - AKA The Magician; Salah satu dari 10 Kardinal Saints Federasi

Vernon - Anggota Powerfull dari League of Killers.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

 **Autor Note :**

Bab ini diperbarui secara teratur setiap kali karakter baru diperkenalkan!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Chapter 0 Part 2

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga One Piece adalah milik **Eiichiro Oda**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Comedy, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Kehidupan Orion Kartia berakhir dan dia sekarang dipaksa untuk bertransmigrasi ke dunia indah One Piece tapi untungnya dia memiliki beberapa hadiah untuk membantunya memulai!

Ini murni fiksi penggemar. Ini hanya cara bagi saya untuk menulis sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Fan - Fic ini ditujukan untuk penggemar One Piece yang rajin karena ada banyak terminologi yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh orang yang mengikuti manga / anime.

Setiap rilis massa atau periode mati akan diumumkan di muka.

Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya sejauh ini, tetapi tolong jangan menahan kritik itu juga ... Saya membutuhkannya untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya. Saya menyambut semua kritik, selama itu konstruktif!

Saya terutama menggunakan ini untuk menguji air dan meningkatkan tulisan saya, karena saya juga mengerjakan kisah yang paling saya banggakan dan berharap untuk merilis!

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **True King of the One Piece**

 **Chapter / Bab 0 Part 2 – Tingkat Kekuatan & Batas Pemahaman Hingga Saat Ini**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tingkat Kekuatan & Batas Pemahaman Hingga Saat Ini

Tingkat kekuatan:

SSS + Peringkat = Jenggot Putih Muda

SSS Rank = Yonko

SSS- Peringkat = Admirals

S + Peringkat = Yonko Exec

S Rank = Waktu Pasca Lewati Supernovas / Shichibukai

S-Rank = Wakil Admiral (Adept Haki pengguna)

A + Peringkat

A Rank = Pre Time-Skip Supernovas

A-Peringkat

B + Peringkat

B Rank = Elite Marine

B-Peringkat

C + Peringkat

C Rank = Bajak Laut Grand Line Biasa

C-Peringkat

D + Peringkat

D Rank - Lapisan Luar Biasa Kelautan

D-Rank

E + Peringkat

E Rank - Biasa Dewasa

E-Rank

F + Peringkat

F Rank - Anak Biasa

Jujur

Batas Pedang:

1\. Sword User - Seseorang yang hanya menggunakan pedang sebagai alat untuk membunuh.

2\. Pedang Pelajar - Seseorang yang telah menjadi satu dengan pedang, yaitu seseorang yang bisa menggunakan pedang mereka seolah-olah itu adalah perpanjangan tangan mereka. Pada tahap ini Anda bisa menggunakan pedang kayu untuk memotong besi atau memotong daun yang jatuh dengan ayunan pedang.

3\. Pendekar - Seseorang yang telah memahami pedang Qi (energi tajam yang berbagi sifat yang sama dengan pedang dan dapat digunakan untuk menyerang pada jarak).

4\. Pedang Master - Seseorang yang benar-benar menguasai detail rumit dari qi pedang, memungkinkan mereka mengendalikan sepenuhnya Pedang Qi mereka, yang berarti mereka dapat mengubah bentuk, arah atau bahkan kekuatan bahkan setelah pedang qi telah ditembakkan.

5\. Pedang Grandmaster - Seseorang yang mampu menggunakan pedang mereka untuk memotong apa pun yang mereka inginkan termasuk unsur-unsur alam. Mereka bahkan bisa memotong pengguna logia tanpa menggunakan haki.

6\. Pedang Tuhan - Seseorang yang telah memahami wilayah pedang / wilayah pedang mereka sendiri. Di wilayah mereka, mereka dapat menggunakan pedang qi untuk menyerang target yang dimaksudkan dengan pemikiran belaka, bahkan tidak perlu untuk menarik pedang mereka.

7\. Pedang Saint - Seseorang yang memahami kekuatan pedang. Kekuatan Pedang dan Pedang Qi dapat digunakan untuk hal yang sama tetapi perbedaan di antara mereka adalah seperti perbedaan antara siang dan malam.

Jika pedang Qi dapat digunakan untuk memotong elemen seperti api atau cahaya, maka kekuatan pedang dapat digunakan untuk mendistorsi ruang dan waktu.

Meskipun kekuatan pedang tidak dapat benar-benar merobek batasan yang dipaksakan oleh hukum ruang dan waktu, kekuatannya tidak perlu dipertanyakan. "

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	3. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga One Piece adalah milik **Eiichiro Oda**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Comedy, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Kehidupan Orion Kartia berakhir dan dia sekarang dipaksa untuk bertransmigrasi ke dunia indah One Piece tapi untungnya dia memiliki beberapa hadiah untuk membantunya memulai!

Ini murni fiksi penggemar. Ini hanya cara bagi saya untuk menulis sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Fan - Fic ini ditujukan untuk penggemar One Piece yang rajin karena ada banyak terminologi yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh orang yang mengikuti manga / anime.

Setiap rilis massa atau periode mati akan diumumkan di muka.

Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya sejauh ini, tetapi tolong jangan menahan kritik itu juga ... Saya membutuhkannya untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya. Saya menyambut semua kritik, selama itu konstruktif!

Saya terutama menggunakan ini untuk menguji air dan meningkatkan tulisan saya, karena saya juga mengerjakan kisah yang paling saya banggakan dan berharap untuk merilis!

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **True King of the One Piece**

 **Chapter / Bab 1 – Kelahiran Kembali**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bab 1: Kelahiran Kembali

"Nama; Orion Kartia.

Umur pada saat kematian; 22.

Penyebab kematian; ditusuk oleh seorang pria bertopeng untuk campur tangan ketika dia mencoba merampok seorang wanita setengah baya.

Sifat karakter; murah hati, penuh perhatian, pemberani, berkemauan keras, setia, sahabat penuh cinta, berjiwa bebas dan senang pergi beruntung.

Keseluruhan nilai kehidupan; SSS +.

Hadiah diberikan dalam kehidupan selanjutnya; Elemental Affinity pilihan Anda, satu metode penguatan untuk diri sendiri dan 2 hadiah pilihan Anda untuk 2 orang pilihan Anda.

Dunia untuk kehidupan Anda selanjutnya; Dunia yang utuh.

Ada pertanyaan?"

Ketika dia mendengar bahwa pikiran Orion berputar saat dia mencoba untuk menerima semua yang dia katakan.

Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah ditikam oleh seorang preman setelah mencoba menghentikannya merampok seorang wanita yang diikuti olehnya berdarah di lantai.

Sekarang dia dalam apa yang hanya bisa dia anggap sebagai akhirat tetapi alih-alih gerbang mutiara dan kebahagiaan abadi dia dikelilingi oleh apa-apa.

Dia bahkan tidak memiliki tubuh lagi, dia mengambang sebagai bola cahaya perak dan dia tidak bisa melihat siapa yang berbicara dengannya hanya mendengar suara yang berdering di dalam pikirannya.

Meskipun keadaannya unik, dia senang dengan prospek terlahir kembali ke dunia utuh. Dalam kehidupan sebelumnya dia adalah seorang olahragawan ekstrim yang selalu mengejar sensasi tetapi tidak pernah bisa menemukannya. Meskipun menghabiskan hari-harinya melompat keluar dari pesawat atau mendaki gunung gratis hal yang paling menarik yang dia lakukan adalah membaca manga dan menonton anime.

Dia menemukan bahwa membayangkan dirinya sebagai karakter utama lebih merupakan sensasi daripada terjun bebas dari ketinggian ekstrim dan karakter favoritnya adalah Monkey D. Luffy dari dunia luar biasa One Piece.

Dia mendorong semua pikiran yang mengganggu ke satu sisi saat dia fokus pada tugas yang ada di tangan.

"Untuk elemen saya, saya memilih Angin."

Saat dia mengatakan bahwa embusan angin berhembus padanya, karena dia merasakan energi dingin menenangkan pikirannya. Dia pikir itu pasti afinitas anginnya.

Ketika sensasi menenangkan itu lenyap, dia bertanya.

"Bagaimana saya memilih metode penguatan saya dan 2 hadiah untuk orang yang saya pilih di kehidupan saya selanjutnya?"

Saat dia menyelesaikan seberkas cahaya memasuki bola cahaya perak itu dia. Seperti yang dilakukan daftar teknik peleburan tubuh dan metode kultivasi Qi muncul dalam pikirannya.

"SSS + Rank Qi method - Pure Yin Scripture; Mengubah pengguna Qi menjadi energi Yin Murni yang ketika dikuasai mampu membekukan segalanya di bawah langit termasuk waktu.

SSS + Rank Metode body tempering - Pure Yang Physique; Merusak tubuh pengguna menggunakan energi dari matahari. Mentransformasi hati pengguna menjadi matahari miniatur, yang ketika diaktifkan memompa energi yang murni melalui tubuh pengguna untuk surga menentang kekuatan. Saat dikuasai pengguna akan dapat merobek ruang dengan tubuhnya. "

Ketika Orion membaca daftar itu, dia terkejut oleh deskripsi yang mendominasi masing-masing. Dia benar-benar dimanja oleh pilihan.

"Tunggu ini ...

Divine Rank Body tempering method / metode Qi - Heavenly Demon Sacred Art: Setan dikatakan sebagai makhluk jahat dari neraka, tapi itu tidak bisa jauh dari kebenaran. Setan adalah orang yang dipaksa untuk mencakar jalan mereka dari neraka ke tujuan mereka, tetapi itu adalah kesulitan yang membuat mereka benar-benar kuat. A Heavenly Demon adalah orang yang diberkati oleh surga tetapi dibenci oleh semua yang ada di bawahnya. Ini bukan seni untuk orang yang berkemauan lemah karena pengguna harus menanggung rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan selama berlatih seni ini, jika pengguna tidak akan cukup kuat mereka akan kehilangan diri mereka sendiri ke setan batin mereka menjadi mesin pembunuh.

Ini ... Ini yang saya butuhkan. Dengan ini aku akan bisa berdiri di puncak dunia One Piece. "

Saya telah membuat pikiran saya. Untuk diriku sendiri, aku akan memilih Sacred Art Surgawi Iblis dan salah satu hadiah yang aku ingin pilih untuk orang pilihanku adalah "Pure Yang Physique" dan sebelum aku membuat pilihan berikutnya adalah mungkin untuk memilih yang lain orang yang bisa menelan dan menggunakan 2 buah iblis tanpa satu buah kegelapan? "

"Ya, itu mungkin kamu yakin itu yang ingin kamu pilih?"

"Saya yakin."

"Sangat baik."

Saat suara selesai 3 lampu ditembakkan ke Orion. Yang pertama adalah rincian tentang bagaimana mengolah Seni Suci Iblis Surgawi, yang berikutnya adalah Pure Yang Physique dan terakhir adalah gambar dari buah aneh yang berbentuk aneh seperti tanda yin-yang.

"Buah itu pastilah buah iblis yang harus kamu telan untuk dapat memiliki 2 buah iblis."

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan lagi. Apakah aku akan menyimpan semua kenanganku dari kehidupanku yang sebelumnya?"

"Tidak, jiwamu akan dilucuti dari semua kenangan dari kehidupanmu sebelumnya."

"Lalu bagaimana aku akan mengingat apa hadiahku dan bagaimana menggunakannya."

"Karena kamu akan menerimanya selama kehidupanmu selanjutnya, itu akan menjadi takdirmu."

"Takdirku? Jadi, Nasib benar-benar ada?"

"Tentu saja. Yah, bagi kebanyakan orang, memang begitu."

"Kebanyakan orang? Jadi tidak semuanya?"

"Sigh. Tidak ada beberapa. Mereka disebut Destineless. Mereka tidak memiliki Destiny yang berarti mereka benar-benar bisa terbunuh setiap saat."

"Tapi setiap pilihan yang mereka buat benar-benar milik mereka, tidak ada string tak kasat mata yang menuntun mereka dalam kehidupan kan?"

"Kanan."

"Bisakah aku menjadi salah satu dari mereka?"

"Aku sarankan, jangan, kesempatanmu untuk menjalani hidup yang panjang itu tidak ada duanya dan juga jika seorang yang Mati tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan lain dalam hidup."

"Saya yakin."

"Sigh. Sangat baik."

Ketika suara itu mengatakan bahwa cahaya menyilaukan menyala dan setelah itu menghilang, Orion merasa hampir seperti burung yang sayapnya telah terluka akhirnya diperbaiki, membuatnya bisa terbang bebas.

"Tunggu apa artinya hadiah itu, akankah aku tidak bisa menyimpannya?"

"Tidak, mereka masih milikmu dan karena kamu Tidak Berarti kamu akan menyimpan ingatanmu. Sebagai hasilnya, kamu 3 hadiah yang kamu pilih akan tetap pada kamu bahkan ketika kamu terlahir kembali."

"Hah, lalu bagaimana cara mengeluarkan mereka untuk memberikan hadiah kepada orang-orang pilihan saya?"

"Segera setelah Anda siap untuk menggunakan hadiah pada seseorang yang baru saja Anda katakan nama hadiah dan nama orang dalam pikiran Anda dan saya akan melakukan sisanya, tetapi sebagai Takdir itu semua bisa saya lakukan untuk membantu Anda. Semoga berhasil dengan kehidupan baru Anda. "

Saat suara itu menyelesaikan pusaran, dia tersedot.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	4. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga One Piece adalah milik **Eiichiro Oda**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Comedy, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Kehidupan Orion Kartia berakhir dan dia sekarang dipaksa untuk bertransmigrasi ke dunia indah One Piece tapi untungnya dia memiliki beberapa hadiah untuk membantunya memulai!

Ini murni fiksi penggemar. Ini hanya cara bagi saya untuk menulis sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Fan - Fic ini ditujukan untuk penggemar One Piece yang rajin karena ada banyak terminologi yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh orang yang mengikuti manga / anime.

Setiap rilis massa atau periode mati akan diumumkan di muka.

Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya sejauh ini, tetapi tolong jangan menahan kritik itu juga ... Saya membutuhkannya untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya. Saya menyambut semua kritik, selama itu konstruktif!

Saya terutama menggunakan ini untuk menguji air dan meningkatkan tulisan saya, karena saya juga mengerjakan kisah yang paling saya banggakan dan berharap untuk merilis!

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **True King of the One Piece**

 **Chapter / Bab 2 – Raja Sejati Para Pembajak**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Sayang kita punya bayi laki-laki yang cantik!"

"Hahaha, itu anak laki-laki! Aku Portgas D. Marcus akhirnya memiliki seorang putra!"

"Awwh sayang, apa itu air mata yang aku lihat menetes ke wajahmu?"

"Air mata? Siapa aku? Kurasa kamu melahirkan terlalu banyak karena kamu, kamu melihat banyak hal!"

"Marcus, bukan hanya Mira, aku juga melihat air matamu."

"Walter, kamu ditakdirkan menjadi tangan kananku, di pihak mana kamu berada ?!"

"Mira, pasti Mira!"

"Snort! Apa yang akan terjadi di dunia saat istri dan sahabatmu bergabung untuk mengganggumu. Setidaknya aku punya anakku, kamu tidak akan pernah menindasku kan ?!"

Saat Lucas mendengarkan percakapan, dia langsung terkejut.

[Portgas D. Marcus? Aku belum pernah mendengar tentang dia, tapi dia seharusnya ada hubungannya dengan Ibu Ace. Apakah itu berarti aku entah bagaimana berhubungan dengan Portgas D. Ace?]

Saat Orion mengumpulkan pikirannya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang berdesakan di wajahnya. Saat dia membuka matanya, dia melihat apa yang hanya bisa dia anggap adalah wajah ayahnya yang merona.

Dia ingin mengatakan pada lelaki itu untuk berhenti tetapi karena aksen vokalnya yang kurang berkembang itu terdengar seperti jeritan seorang bayi biasa.

"Hahaha. Dengarkan pipa-pipa padanya. Itulah suara orang yang suatu hari akan mengubah dunia seperti yang kita tahu."

"Kau dapat semua itu dari jeritan seorang bayi?"

"Mira, Mira manisku sayang. Ketika kamu mendengar jeritan seorang bayi, aku mendengar suara kesatria yang menyuarakan aspirasinya."

Mendengar semua orang yang mengguncang di dalam ruangan hanya bisa memutar mata mereka tanpa daya. Mira mengabaikan sampah suaminya saat dia mengambil Orion darinya.

Dia menatap bayi itu dengan mata penuh kasih saat dia mengagumi semua fitur yang menggemaskan.

Dia memiliki kulit ras campuran dan hanya beberapa helai rambut di kepalanya. Dia memiliki mata hitam pekat yang bersinar dengan kecerdasan. Saat dia melihat ke matanya, dia merasa seolah-olah dia melihat ke langit malam, polos namun indah. Diatasnya, dia memiliki pedang seperti alis mata dan bulu mata panjang yang membuat kebanyakan cewek cemburu.

Ketika dia akhirnya diambil dari ayahnya yang berbicara sampah, dia akhirnya bisa melihat ibunya.

Dia adalah wanita kulit hitam yang cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata cokelat besar yang bersinar dengan warna emas. Dia tampak tidak lebih dari 30 tahun.

Saat dia ditarik ke pelukannya, dia merasa dirinya santai secara otomatis, seolah auranya saja sudah cukup untuk menenangkannya.

Melihat dia berhenti berteriak dan bersantai di pelukan ibunya, Walter tersenyum ketika dia berkomentar.

"Kurasa anakmu laki-laki ibumu sungguhan."

Anehnya Marcus tidak menyangkalnya, malah dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, apakah kalian sudah memutuskan nama?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya, Marcus mengangguk kepada istrinya, yang berkata.

"Portgas D. Orion!"

Walter menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda penghargaan.

"Nama yang bagus."

Orion membuka matanya karena terkejut.

"Orion? Sepertinya namaku juga terbawa."

Saat dia membuka matanya, dia akhirnya melihat dua pria lain di ruangan itu. Yang di sampingnya dan ibunya adalah pria berpenampilan biasa dengan rambut pirang stroberi sebahu, mata perak, dan janggut pendek, tetapi ciri khasnya yang paling menonjol adalah pedangnya seperti alis. Dia tampak seperti berusia 40-an. Meskipun dia terlihat sangat biasa, dia memiliki aura hampir dunia lain seolah-olah dia telah menyatu dengan alam.

[Dia memang sangat mirip dengan Portgas D. Rouge, dia pasti ayahku.]

Dia kemudian berbalik untuk melihat pria satunya. Dia adalah seorang pria menjulang berdiri di 7 ", dengan mata coklat gelap, alis tebal yang meringkuk ke atas. Dia memiliki rambut hitam dengan garis-garis abu-abu, yang menunjukkan usianya. Meskipun wajahnya benar-benar diam, dan hampir tanpa emosi Orion masih bisa melihat kehangatan lembut di mata pria itu. Aura-nya adalah kebalikan dari Marcus 'halus dan dekat dengan alam daripada Walter kuat dan sombong tetapi meskipun Orion tirannya tidak merasakan tekanan darinya, malah dia merasa terlindung.

Tapi yang mengejutkan Orion bukanlah auranya tapi penampilannya. Dia tampak identik dengan Gol D. Roger hanya lebih tua dan tidak ada rambut wajah.

Saat dia mengukur 2 pria itu, 2 pria itu juga memperhatikannya.

"Marcus, kamu memiliki putra yang baik."

Marcus mengangguk setuju. Dia melihat cara Orion memandang mereka berdua seolah-olah dia sedang mempelajari mereka dengan kecerdasan.

"Kami berdua melakukannya!"

Seperti kata Marcus, Orion melihat sudut-sudut mulut Walter membentuk senyuman yang jarang namun lembut.

Ketika mereka berbicara, Mira tertidur dengan Orion dalam pelukannya. Menonton itu memberi senyum lembut dan penuh kasih di wajah Marcus.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar Roger, sudahkah kamu mendengar kabar darinya baru-baru ini?"

Mendengar nama itu membuat kerutan di wajah Walter.

"Dia masih menyebabkan badai di Dunia Baru, dia bilang dia sudah dekat untuk menemukannya."

"Itu bagus, kenapa kamu mengerutkan kening? Kamu seharusnya bangga, adikmu mungkin berakhir menjadi raja bajak laut."

"Pertama-tama, idiot itu sakit parah, dia hanya memiliki 2 tahun tersisa paling banyak, dia seharusnya tidak mempertaruhkan nyawanya seperti itu dalam kondisinya saat ini tetapi yang paling penting, bahkan jika dia menemukannya, kursi itu adalah ' "Dia duduk di atas, jika dia duduk di atasnya, itu hanya akan menyebabkan lebih banyak malapetaka di dunia. Orang yang seharusnya duduk di kursi itu adalah kamu dan kamu tahu itu!"

Mendengar kata-katanya, Marcus tersenyum ringan ketika dia menjawab.

"Dia berjuang sangat keras karena waktu yang dia tinggalkan tidak terlepas darinya. Jika dia kembali ke rumah dan menjalani sisa hidupnya ketika dia belum mencapai tujuannya, dia akan mati merasa seperti orang yang mudah menyerah dan untuk orang-orang seperti kita yang akan menjadi cara terburuk untuk pergi. Sedangkan saya duduk di kursi itu ...

Seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya, saya tidak tertarik untuk duduk di kursi jika saya harus menggunakan "itu" karena itu bukan milik saya. "

"Haha kamu tahu kebanyakan orang menertawakan apa yang baru saja kamu katakan. Seorang bajak laut yang tidak ingin mengambil sesuatu yang bukan miliknya.

Dan untuk catatan hanya karena awalnya bukan milik Anda, bukan berarti itu bukan milik Anda. Jika Anda pergi dan mengambilnya, tidak ada yang akan berpikir kurang dari Anda. "

"Orang lain mungkin tidak tetapi saya pasti akan, saya masih memiliki kebanggaan saya. Leluhur kami memotong tali takdir yang membimbing mereka saat itu, dan akhirnya ditinggalkan oleh surga sehingga dengan menggunakan" itu "untuk mencoba mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi haknya. kita seperti menundukkan kepala kita dan mengakui bahwa kita salah. "

Walter tahu apa yang akan dia katakan tetapi hanya bisa menghela nafas tak berdaya karena dia berharap jawabannya akan berubah.

"Jika kita bisa duduk di kursi itu akhirnya, maka aku ingin melakukannya dengan pedangku di tanganku dan teman-temanku mengawasi punggungku.

Gol D. Walter, apa yang Anda katakan, waktu berikutnya kita berangkat ke laut, maukah Anda berdiri di samping saya saat saya memperjuangkan takhta, karena saya memperjuangkan kebebasan yang memang pantas kita terima, karena saya berjuang untuk menjadi raja sejati bajak laut?!"

Saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia mengacungkan tinjunya ke depannya sambil menunjuk ke arah rekannya dalam kejahatan.

Walter telah mendengar pidato itu berulang kali tetapi setiap kali dia melakukannya, itu membuat darahnya mendidih seolah-olah dia mendengarnya untuk pertama kalinya.

Dia mengangkat tinjunya untuk menemui Marcus. Ketika mereka bertemu Walter menjawab.

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Kapten!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	5. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga One Piece adalah milik **Eiichiro Oda**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Comedy, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Kehidupan Orion Kartia berakhir dan dia sekarang dipaksa untuk bertransmigrasi ke dunia indah One Piece tapi untungnya dia memiliki beberapa hadiah untuk membantunya memulai!

Ini murni fiksi penggemar. Ini hanya cara bagi saya untuk menulis sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Fan - Fic ini ditujukan untuk penggemar One Piece yang rajin karena ada banyak terminologi yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh orang yang mengikuti manga / anime.

Setiap rilis massa atau periode mati akan diumumkan di muka.

Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya sejauh ini, tetapi tolong jangan menahan kritik itu juga ... Saya membutuhkannya untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya. Saya menyambut semua kritik, selama itu konstruktif!

Saya terutama menggunakan ini untuk menguji air dan meningkatkan tulisan saya, karena saya juga mengerjakan kisah yang paling saya banggakan dan berharap untuk merilis!

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **True King of the One Piece**

 **Chapter / Bab 3 – Untuk Keturunan Kita**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kedua lelaki itu melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka, tetapi kontennya tidak semenarik saat itu beberapa saat yang lalu sehingga Orion berhenti mendengarkan saat dia mencoba untuk membungkus kepalanya di sekitar segala sesuatu yang dikatakan beberapa saat yang lalu.

[Jadi pria itu adalah kakak tertua dari Gol D. Roger yang akan segera menjadi raja bajak laut. Tapi dari suara itu dia tidak percaya Roger harus menjadi Raja Bajak Laut karena akan membuat dunia menjadi anarki. Dia tampaknya berpikir ayah saya adalah satu-satunya yang memenuhi syarat untuk menjadi raja bajak laut. Sepertinya ayah juga tidak setuju dengannya.

Hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah dia mengatakan bahwa leluhur kita memotong tali takdir yang membimbing mereka ...

Tunggu, bukankah itu membuat mereka tidak punya harapan?

D. dalam nama kami ... Ini untuk Tak Berarti ?!]

Ketika Orion sampai pada kesadaran itu, dia sekali lagi dilemparkan ke dalam keadaan syok.

[Apakah saya baru saja mengetahui misteri kuno tentang Kehendak D? Atau setidaknya sebagian darinya?]

Tepat ketika dia datang untuk menemukan penemuannya yang paling baru, telinganya menjadi tajam ketika dia mendengar apa yang sedang dibicarakan ayah dan pamannya.

"Marcus, kapan kamu berencana memberikan Orion the Wind Devil Fruit?"

"Sejujurnya aku ingin memberikannya kepadanya segera, lebih awal dia memilikinya lebih awal dia akan terbiasa."

"Apakah kamu yakin, kamu ingin memberikannya kepadanya? Jika kamu melakukannya dia tidak akan pernah bisa belajar untuk berenang."

"Saya yakin! Mira dan saya berbicara tentang hal itu beberapa hari yang lalu dan menganggap itu untuk yang terbaik. Anda tahu betapa jarang buah Logia dan yang satu ini sangat cocok karena ketika dia mampu menguasai kemampuannya, bahkan mampu terbang tidak akan mustahil. "

Ketika dia mengatakan bahwa dia meraih ke meja di belakangnya dan mengambil buah yang tampak perak. Dia kemudian mengambil botol bayi yang kosong dan menghancurkan buahnya sehingga menciptakan smoothie buah yang kental dan kental.

Dia membawa botol itu ke bibir putranya seolah-olah dia sedang menirukan seekor burung terbang di langit seperti yang dia katakan dengan suara bayi.

"Apakah ini awan, apakah itu burung, bukan itu botolmu. Minumlah untuk ayah!"

Mendengar Orion ini ingin mengutuknya karena berbicara kepadanya seolah dia masih bayi, sampai dia ingat dia benar-benar bayi.

Mengingat bahwa Orion tetap diam dan membuka mulutnya dan mulai minum.

[Eurghh ini mengerikan! Tidak heran semua orang dalam satu potongan nyaris muntah setelah memakannya!]

Meskipun rasanya tidak enak, Orion terus minum selagi dia sangat menginginkan buah iblis ini.

Ketika dia selesai, dia merasakan dirinya tergelincir di tangan ibunya. Tepat ketika dia hendak jatuh dari tempat tidur, dia merasakan kekuatan angin yang mengalir melalui tubuhnya.

Dia segera mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan meniup. Embusan angin yang kuat keluar dari mulutnya, memperlambat kejatuhannya.

Saat dia melakukan itu, dia merasakan sebuah lengan memegang tubuhnya. Ketika dia dijemput, dia melihat ayahnya memegangi dia, memandangnya seolah-olah dia adalah monster.

"Apakah dia…"

"Haha Marcus, putramu memiliki naluri yang luar biasa!"

"Haha anak yang baik, kamu ambil setelah ayahmu!"

Orion melihat Marcus mencondongkan wajahnya ke dalam seolah ingin menggesekkannya. Saat dia mendekat, Orion menarik jenggotnya dan mulai menarik dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

"Oww oww, bukan jenggot, bukan jenggot!"

"Hahaha, aku kira kamu benar, dia benar-benar mengambil setelah orang tuanya! Sama seperti memberontak!"

"Siapa yang tua? Kamu tua! Ibumu tua!"

"Dan kamu masih muda ?!"

"Lebih muda darimu!"

"Hanya beberapa tahun."

"Lebih muda adalah pria tua yang lebih muda!"

"Snort! Bajingan."

"Bajingan muda maksudmu."

Melihat dua orang pertengkaran itu membawa senyuman ke wajah Orion.

[Mereka benar-benar dekat, bukan mereka!]

Akhirnya kedua pria itu berhenti dengan pertengkaran mereka.

"Umur berapa kamu ingin dia memulai latihannya?"

"Saat dia berumur 5."

"Tapi bukankah kamu ingin kamu pergi ke laut dalam 5 tahun? Siapa yang akan melatihnya?"

"Bocah kecil itu seharusnya sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang aku atur untuknya dalam 5 tahun. Aku akan menyuruhnya melatih Orion untuk sementara waktu."

"Itu ide yang bagus, muridmu lebih dari memenuhi syarat untuk pekerjaan itu, aku akan menyuruh anakku berlatih dengan mereka juga."

"Itu ide yang bagus."

[Muridnya? Aku ingin tahu apakah muridnya adalah seseorang yang sudah kukenal.]

"Bagaimana dengan anakmu, kamu bilang kamu baru saja mulai melatihnya."

"Yah ya aku hanya memberinya buah iblis jenis zoan mitos yang kami temukan. Dia perlu belajar bagaimana mengendalikannya sepenuhnya. Aku belum mulai melatihnya dengan baik karena dia baru 3 tahun, aku akan menunggu sampai dia berumur 5 tahun sebelum dia mulai pelatihannya secara resmi. "

"Jangan terlalu ketat dengannya, dia masih anak-anak."

"Marcus, keluarga kami sudah dekat dari generasi ke generasi, tetapi jika ada yang duduk di atas takhta itu, itu pasti berasal dari keluarga Anda. Leluhur saya tahu itu, itulah mengapa keluarga kami bersumpah untuk melindungi Anda. Jika kami tidak mengelola untuk mencapai tujuan kita, maka itu akan sampai kepada anak-anak kita untuk mencapai apa yang kita tidak bisa "

Marcus tidak setuju dengan sumpah karena dia percaya bahwa setiap orang harus dapat memilih jalan mereka sendiri.

"Aku tahu kau kecewa pada Roger karena sudah bertahun-tahun lalu, tapi aku senang dia melakukannya. Aku setuju bahwa orang yang memutuskan siklus itu seharusnya berasal dari keluargaku, tetapi apakah kau ingat mengapa nenek moyang kita meninggalkan bertahun-tahun yang lalu?

Karena mereka semua sepakat kita tidak ingin dikendalikan oleh kekuatan yang lebih tinggi, karena kita semua percaya bahwa kita harus bebas untuk membuat pilihan kita sendiri dalam hidup tanpa dibimbing oleh takdir yang tak terlihat.

Meskipun kita ditindas oleh langit, kita baik dan benar-benar bebas dari belenggu takdir, tetapi Anda secara efektif membelenggu diri sendiri sekali lagi dengan sumpah keluarga Anda.

Menonton Roger membebaskan diri dari belenggu itu dan mengejar kebebasan sejati membuat saya bangga.

Saya tahu Anda senang dengan keputusan Anda, tetapi saya tidak ingin melihat keturunan kami tumbuh terpisah karena Anda membenci saya. "

"..."

Walter tidak tahu bagaimana membalasnya karena dia tahu Marcus tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Melihat wajahnya, Marcus meletakkan tangannya di pundaknya dan berkata.

"Mari kita pastikan bahwa dalam 5 tahun ketika kita berlayar, kita mengakhiri ini sekali dan untuk selamanya, bukan hanya untuk kita, tetapi untuk keturunan kita juga!"

Marcus pergi bersama putranya, meninggalkan Walter ke pikirannya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	6. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga One Piece adalah milik **Eiichiro Oda**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Comedy, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Kehidupan Orion Kartia berakhir dan dia sekarang dipaksa untuk bertransmigrasi ke dunia indah One Piece tapi untungnya dia memiliki beberapa hadiah untuk membantunya memulai!

Ini murni fiksi penggemar. Ini hanya cara bagi saya untuk menulis sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Fan - Fic ini ditujukan untuk penggemar One Piece yang rajin karena ada banyak terminologi yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh orang yang mengikuti manga / anime.

Setiap rilis massa atau periode mati akan diumumkan di muka.

Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya sejauh ini, tetapi tolong jangan menahan kritik itu juga ... Saya membutuhkannya untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya. Saya menyambut semua kritik, selama itu konstruktif!

Saya terutama menggunakan ini untuk menguji air dan meningkatkan tulisan saya, karena saya juga mengerjakan kisah yang paling saya banggakan dan berharap untuk merilis!

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **True King of the One Piece**

 **Chapter / Bab 4 – 2 Tahun**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Selama beberapa hari berikutnya Orion memilah-milah informasi yang telah diberikan kepadanya dan apa yang sudah dia ketahui dari menonton One Piece di kehidupan sebelumnya.

[Jadi, saat ini Sudah sekitar 3 tahun sebelum kematian Roger dan dimulainya "Great Age of Pirates". Sayangnya, saya tidak akan bisa berlayar saat itu, tetapi itu masih tidak akan terlambat ketika saya akhirnya melakukannya. Kecuali sesuatu terjadi untuk membatalkan rencana saya, saya akan menargetkan berlayar pada pukul 15.

Sebelumnya saya harus fokus pada pelatihan jadi ketika saya akhirnya berlayar, saya memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi diri. Murid orang tua itu akan melatih saya ketika saya berusia 5 tahun tetapi antara sekarang dan kemudian saya masih bisa melakukan latihan tingkat rendah seperti berlatih dengan buah iblis angin dan yoga untuk menjaga otot-otot saya lentur dan lentur.

Tetapi hal pertama yang pertama:

Hadiah; Seni Suci Iblis Surgawi.

Target; diri.]

Saat dia mengatakan bahwa pada dirinya sendiri, banjir informasi memasuki kepalanya dan membuatnya pingsan.

Ketika akhirnya dia bangun, dia menyortir informasi di kepalanya.

[Jadi begitulah. Teknik ini memiliki total 8 Realms dan masing-masing dunia memiliki total tiga sub-alam:

SSS +, SSS, SSS- (Kekuatan berkisar antara Laksamana dan Yonko)

S +, S, S- (Kekuatan berkisar antara Wakil Laksamana rata-rata dan eksekutif Yonko)

A +, A, A- (Kekuatan dari waktu pra-loncat Supernova)

B +, B, B- (Kekuatan dari Elite Marine / Pirate)

C +, C, C- (Kekuatan dari rata-rata Marine / Pirate di garis besar)

D +, D, D- (Kekuatan Laut / Bajak Laut biasa)

E +, E, E- (Kekuatan dewasa yang dewasa)

F +, F, F- (Kekuatan anak biasa)

Saat ini, kekuatanku hanya di F-Realm tapi aku bahkan belum mulai berlatih. Untungnya, saya mengatakan bahwa saya bisa mulai pada usia berapa pun. Untuk memulai saya harus mencari dantian saya berfokus pada tubuh batin saya.]

Setelah 30 menit meditasi dia bisa melihat tubuh bagian dalam. Di atas pusarnya ada bola tembus pandang.

[Ini pasti dantian saya. Menurut Seni Iblis Surgawi untuk berlatih, saya harus menggunakan Dantian untuk menyedot energi dari atmosfer di sekitar saya dan menyerapnya ke dalam Dantian saya. Saat memasuki tubuh saya, tubuh saya secara otomatis menjadi lebih kuat.

Ia mengatakan bahwa saya tidak perlu fokus pada melembutkan setiap bagian tubuh saya yang terbakar secara terpisah karena tubuh saya secara otomatis. Kurasa itu salah satu bonus menggunakan metode peringkat Ilahi.]

Dia mulai memutar dantiannya sesuai instruksi dari Heavenly Demon Art. Saat berputar itu mulai berubah menjadi pusaran yang melahap energi di sekelilingnya.

Ketika energinya memasuki tubuhnya, dia merasa seolah-olah ribuan semut menggigiti kulitnya. Itu benar-benar menyakitkan, tetapi dia mengatupkan giginya dan memaksakan dirinya untuk fokus pada tugas yang ada di tangan.

Dia melanjutkan selama lebih dari satu jam sampai dia mendengar seseorang memasuki ruangan. Dia segera berhenti dan membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

Itu anak-anak sekitar 3 tahun. Dia memiliki kulit merah jambu kemerah-merahan, rambut hitam yang mencapai pundaknya dan mata coklat gelapnya yang besar. Dia topless dan memakai celana pendek abu-abu dan sandal hitam.

Saat Orion memandangnya, bocah misterius itu menatapnya.

"Hai Orion, aku Roman. Paman Marcus bilang kau adikku sekarang, jadi sebagai kakakmu, kau harus memberitahuku kalau ada yang mengganggumu dan aku akan menghajar mereka untukmu!"

Saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia mulai melambaikan tangan kecilnya dalam upaya untuk terlihat mengancam tetapi hanya membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan sebagai gantinya. Orion hanya bisa tersenyum padanya.

"Ayah memberi saya buah iblis saya sendiri baru-baru ini dan sekarang dia melatih saya tentang cara menggunakannya dengan benar. Apakah Anda ingin melihatnya?"

Lucas ingin mengatakan ya tetapi hanya bisa tersenyum dan membuat suara bayi tetapi entah bagaimana Roman mengerti apa yang dia coba katakan. Yah itu atau dia hanya ingin memamerkan keahliannya.

Roman mundur beberapa langkah dan berubah.

Lucas terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Roman berdiri dengan empat merangkak mencapai sekitar 5 "tinggi dan sekitar 6" panjang tidak termasuk 2 "ekornya. Seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi sisik emas, ia memiliki dua sayap yang membentang satu meter masing-masing, dua belum sepenuhnya terbentuk tanduk menonjol dari kepalanya dan matanya berubah dari hitam pekat ke emas cerah yang sesuai dengan sisiknya.

[Naga Emas ... Dia memakan buah Naga. Aku bahkan tidak melihatnya di cerita aslinya, aku hanya melihat Marco berubah menjadi burung phoenix. Haha kami berdua mendapat buah iblis kelas atas.]

Orion hampir tidak bisa menahan kegembiraannya dan tertawa kecil.

Melihat wajah senangnya, dia berubah kembali menjadi bentuk manusia dan berkata.

"Sudah kubilang aku kuat, jadi aku akan melindungimu mulai sekarang karena itulah yang seharusnya dilakukan kakak-kakak besar!"

Meskipun kedengarannya belum dewasa datang dari Orion yang berusia 3 tahun bisa mendengar ketulusan dalam suaranya. Ketulusan hati itu menghangatkan hati Orion.

"Ayah saya melatih saya sehingga saya dapat mengontrol transformasi dengan sempurna. Dia ingin saya dapat melakukan transformasi semi di mana saya bisa menjaga bentuk manusia saya tetapi menutupi diri saya sendiri dalam skala naga, jika saya melakukan itu saya akan dapat memiliki kekuatan naga tetapi fleksibilitas manusia.

Ini sangat sulit. Saya hanya bisa melakukan satu kepalan sejauh ini dan saya bahkan tidak bisa menahannya terlalu lama, tetapi ayah saya mengatakan saya berbakat, jadi saya harus bisa melakukannya pada saat saya berusia 5 tahun jika saya berlatih keras. "

"Roman, saatnya untuk pergi."

"Ok ayah, aku datang. Jagalah Orion, sampai ketemu lagi."

[Aku sangat suka anak itu haha. Di masa depan jika dia ingin berlayar bersamaku, aku akan memberinya satu hadiah.]

Setelah memutuskan, Orion kembali ke pelatihannya. Dia hanya akan berhenti ketika ada orang lain di sekitar, untuk berlatih yoga atau tidur.

2 tahun kemudian...

Di atas tebing ada anak-anak muda yang duduk santai di atas batu yang mengagumi pemandangan ombak menerjang pangkal tebing, sambil menikmati perasaan angin yang membelai tubuhnya.

Anak lelaki itu terlihat sekitar 5 tahun, dia memiliki kulit ras campuran yang jelas bahwa kebanyakan wanita hanya bisa bermimpi tentang, rambut hitam panjang bergelombang yang turun ke bawah lehernya dan mata hitam berkilau bahwa wanita mana pun akan tersesat, mereka hampir tampak seolah-olah mereka memegang keajaiban alam semesta. Sat di atas matanya yang dalam adalah pedangnya seperti alis mata yang hanya ditambahkan ke keanggunan anak laki-laki.

Dia mengenakan sepasang plimsoll hitam polos, celana pendek biru, dan rompi merah. Meskipun pakaiannya sangat biasa, dia masih memancarkan aura yang memiliki pesona yang tak terbantahkan.

Bocah itu adalah Portgas D. Orion!

[Sudah 2 tahun sejak saya tiba di dunia ini. Saya menerobos ke F + Peringkat 6 bulan yang lalu dan sekarang pelatihan sudah sangat lambat. Pada kecepatan ini, butuh satu setengah tahun lagi untuk menerobos ke E-Rank. Pada tingkat ini saya tidak punya kesempatan untuk menembus C-Rank pada ulang tahun saya yang ke-15. Harus ada cara untuk mempercepat semuanya.]

Butuh waktu 6 bulan untuk pergi dari F- ke F Rank dan satu tahun lagi untuk pergi dari F ke F + Rank.

Ketika dia berada di luar di taman hilang dalam pikiran dia melihat kapal bajak laut raksasa yang berlayar menuju pulau tempat mereka tinggal.

[Kapal itu ... Itu mereka ...]

Kapal itu tampak sangat biasa tetapi yang menarik perhatiannya adalah bendera. Itu adalah tengkorak dan tulang bersilang dan tengkorak memiliki kumis panjang dan keriting yang tebal.

[Ini Pirates Roger!]

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	7. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga One Piece adalah milik **Eiichiro Oda**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Comedy, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Kehidupan Orion Kartia berakhir dan dia sekarang dipaksa untuk bertransmigrasi ke dunia indah One Piece tapi untungnya dia memiliki beberapa hadiah untuk membantunya memulai!

Ini murni fiksi penggemar. Ini hanya cara bagi saya untuk menulis sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Fan - Fic ini ditujukan untuk penggemar One Piece yang rajin karena ada banyak terminologi yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh orang yang mengikuti manga / anime.

Setiap rilis massa atau periode mati akan diumumkan di muka.

Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya sejauh ini, tetapi tolong jangan menahan kritik itu juga ... Saya membutuhkannya untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya. Saya menyambut semua kritik, selama itu konstruktif!

Saya terutama menggunakan ini untuk menguji air dan meningkatkan tulisan saya, karena saya juga mengerjakan kisah yang paling saya banggakan dan berharap untuk merilis!

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **True King of the One Piece**

 **Chapter / Bab 5 – Jenius Kecil**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Begitu kapal merapat 2 pria dan seorang wanita berjalan pergi.

[Bukankah itu ...]

Pria di depan memiliki rambut pirang stroberi dan janggut hitam kecil. Dia mengenakan jaket panjang biru tua dengan kerah dan hanya setengah bagian bawah kancing yang muncul memamerkan dadanya yang dibangun dengan baik.

Yang lainnya adalah seorang lelaki jangkung, tetapi yang paling menonjol adalah kumis hitamnya yang keriting. Dia memiliki rambut hitam tebal dan leher pendek dan kekar. Dia mengenakan jaket kapten bajak laut merah, di bawah jaketnya dia mengenakan kemeja biru dan selempang kuning melilit pinggangnya. Dia memiliki cravat di lehernya, celana biru gelap, dan sepatu bot hitam.

Wanita itu tinggi dan langsing dengan rambut stroberi pirang yang panjang dan berombak. Dia mengenakan kembang sepatu warna merah muda di sisi kiri kepalanya dan bintik-bintik di wajahnya. Dia mengenakan gaun biru pucat lengan pendek yang mencapai kakinya.

Begitu mereka merasakan tatapannya, 2 pria itu melihat ke arahnya.

[Tajam seperti yang diharapkan Rayleigh dan Roger.]

Roger tersenyum sedikit, sementara Rayleigh sejenak gagal menyembunyikan keterkejutan di wajahnya.

Melihat mereka melihat ke arah yang sama, wanita itu tidak bisa tidak mengikuti garis pandang mereka dan dia bahkan tidak mencoba untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya.

Dia meninggalkan Roger dan Rayleigh dan langsung berlari ke arahnya.

Saat dia mendekati Orion menatapnya lurus dan bermain tanpa tahu.

"Kamu terlihat seperti ayahku ..."

Mendengar suaranya yang tidak dewasa membawa senyum ke wajahnya dan air mata ke matanya.

"Aku adik bayimu ayahmu, Portgas D. Rouge."

"Bibi Rouge."

Mendengar bahwa dia melompat ke arahnya dalam upaya untuk mengangkat bocah itu ke dalam pelukannya tetapi ketika dia melakukannya dia terkejut merasakan lengannya melewatinya.

Kali ini bahkan Roger gagal menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Logia?"

Orion hendak meminta maaf ketika dia melakukan itu secara naluriah ketika makhluk bersisik raksasa emas menembak Rouge.

"MENJAUHLAH DARI DIA!"

Orion segera tahu bahwa Roman datang ke "penyelamatan" nya. Dia akan berteriak dan memberitahunya untuk berhenti ketika dia melihat tangan Rouge menjadi hitam saat menuju ke arah bayi naga.

[Tidak bagus, dia menggunakan Haki!]

Dia menyalurkan angin sebanyak yang dia bisa ke tangan dan kakinya dan melompat ke depan untuk bertemu telapak tangannya sebelum terhubung dengan Romawi.

[Aku tidak perlu memblokirnya, aku hanya perlu mengalihkannya.]

Berpikir di sana dia mengumpulkan angin di sekitar telapak tangannya dan mendorong satu ke arah lengannya dan yang lainnya ke arah tubuh Romawi dalam upaya untuk memperlambatnya.

Angin dari telapak tangan kirinya melemparkan telapak tangannya keluar jalur dan angin dari sebelah kanannya memperlambat muatan Romawi, cukup untuk menghindari ditabrak oleh tangan rontok tetapi tidak cukup untuk menghentikannya sepenuhnya.

Hal berikutnya yang dia tahu, Orion telah ditangani oleh bayi tetapi masih raksasa (dibandingkan dengan dia) naga.

"Orion, kamu baik-baik saja ?!"

"Aku akan segera setelah kamu melepaskanku!"

"Haha ooh benar, maaf."

Saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia melepaskannya tetapi masih berdiri di depannya seolah-olah melindunginya dari serangan.

Ketika mereka berbicara di antara mereka sendiri, Rayleigh, Rouge, dan Roger semua melihat Orion seolah-olah dia adalah monster.

Rayleigh tidak bisa membantu tetapi bergumam.

"Anak itu sesuatu yang lain!"

Roger mengangguk setuju.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari putra orang itu."

Bukan hanya mereka yang menyadari apa yang terjadi, ada dua pria yang menonton dengan malas dari kejauhan.

"Aku pikir kamu tidak akan memulai latihan Orion sampai dia berumur 5."

"Aku belum ..."

"Maksudmu dia melakukan itu tanpa pelatihan?"

"Ya…"

"Aku tahu dia sangat pintar tapi tahu dia punya naluri bertarung yang luar biasa."

"..."

Kedua pria itu secara alami Marcus dan Walter.

Kedua pria itu terkejut pada tampilan Orion. Mereka tahu dia sangat pintar ketika dia belajar berbicara pada 6 bulan, belajar membaca dan menulis pada saat dia berumur satu tahun dan sudah menyelesaikan semua buku di kedua pelajaran mereka.

Tapi tidak sampai sekarang mereka menyadari bahwa dia juga bertarung dengan jenius.

"Masa depan putramu tidak terbatas."

Mendengar siapa pun yang melengkapi anak Anda akan tersenyum pada setiap wajah orang tua.

"Haha, aku berharap tidak ada bedanya dengan putraku!"

Walter hanya memutar matanya karena ketakjubannya. Dia dengan cepat mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Kurasa kita harus pergi menyapa para pengunjung, bukan?"

Tidak tahu bahwa semua orang kaget pada pajangannya, Orion melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Roman.

"Kamu bisa mengubah kembali sekarang, mereka tidak akan menyakiti kita. Aku hanya menggunakan buah iblis dengan naluri."

Roman tidak segera kembali, tetapi dia bertanya.

"Siapa mereka?"

Orion tidak menjawab, dia hanya menunjuk ke arah Roger.

"Ehhh, Ayah? Tunggu, bagaimana caramu menumbuhkan kumis dengan cepat dan kenapa kamu terlihat lebih muda dari biasanya ?!"

Begitu dia selesai, dia merasa seseorang menampar bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Oww, siapa yang memukulku!"

"Apakah kamu baru saja memanggilku tua?"

"Ehhh, Ayah? Kenapa mereka berdua? Kurasa kamu memukulku terlalu keras!"

Saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia merasakan tamparan lain di belakang kepalanya.

"Aduh, kenapa kamu memukulku lagi?"

"Lihat lebih dekat dan katakan padaku jika kamu masih berpikir ada dua dari kita."

Mendengar itu dia melihat pria di sampingnya lalu melihat pria itu berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Siapa kamu dan mengapa kamu melihat ayahku?"

Mendengarnya, Orion hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa daya.

"Kalau aku tidak salah dia harus menjadi pamanmu, Gol D. Roger, atau seluruh dunia mengenalnya, Raja Bajak Laut!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	8. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga One Piece adalah milik **Eiichiro Oda**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Comedy, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Kehidupan Orion Kartia berakhir dan dia sekarang dipaksa untuk bertransmigrasi ke dunia indah One Piece tapi untungnya dia memiliki beberapa hadiah untuk membantunya memulai!

Ini murni fiksi penggemar. Ini hanya cara bagi saya untuk menulis sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Fan - Fic ini ditujukan untuk penggemar One Piece yang rajin karena ada banyak terminologi yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh orang yang mengikuti manga / anime.

Setiap rilis massa atau periode mati akan diumumkan di muka.

Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya sejauh ini, tetapi tolong jangan menahan kritik itu juga ... Saya membutuhkannya untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya. Saya menyambut semua kritik, selama itu konstruktif!

Saya terutama menggunakan ini untuk menguji air dan meningkatkan tulisan saya, karena saya juga mengerjakan kisah yang paling saya banggakan dan berharap untuk merilis!

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **True King of the One Piece**

 **Chapter / Bab 6 – Manusia Terkuat di Dunia**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Raja bajak laut?!"

Segera setelah dia mendengar hal itu, Roman memutar mata berbintang saat dia melihat ke arah pamannya yang "tidak terkenal".

Dia baru saja akan berbicara ketika dia merasa seseorang menampar dia di bagian belakang kepalanya lagi.

"Ap ..."

Sebelum dia bisa mengeluh, Walter memotongnya.

"Berapa lama Anda akan menghabiskan dalam bentuk itu?"

"Haha, aku benar-benar lupa tentang itu."

Dia segera berubah kembali ke bentuk manusia. Dia tidak lagi tampak seperti anak kecil yang sangat manis yang muncul di kamar Orion 2 tahun yang lalu. Dia telah tumbuh dan meskipun hanya 5 dia tampak seperti 10. Dia 4 "5 dengan, kulit kemerahan dan rambut hitam panjang tebal diikat di ekor kuda tetapi fitur yang paling eye catching nya adalah mata emasnya, yang merupakan efek samping dari buah naga.

Dia telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat tampan.

Tepat ketika dia hendak mengajukan pertanyaan kepada pamannya yang sudah lama hilang, dia merasa seseorang menampar bagian belakang kepalanya ... Sekali lagi!

"Untuk apa itu ?!"

"Berapa kali aku harus memberitahumu untuk tidak berubah menjadi bentuk binatang lengkapmu untuk bertarung ?!"

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya, aku harus menyelamatkan Ori dan itu lebih cepat bagiku untuk terbang!"

"Bagaimana setelah Anda tiba, mengapa Anda mempertahankan bentuk itu? Dan berapa kali saya mengatakan kepada Anda untuk tidak terburu-buru dalam kepala terlebih dahulu tanpa memperhatikan segala sesuatu di sekitar Anda ?! Jika Ori tidak menghentikan Anda pada waktunya Anda akan sudah telah terluka parah! "

Roman menundukkan kepalanya karena malu ketika dia menyadari betapa dekatnya dia untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Meskipun Orion membantunya menghindari telapak tangan Rouge, dia masih merasakan udara terdistorsi di sekitarnya saat telapak tangan terbang melewati wajahnya.

Berpikir tentang apa yang akan terjadi jika dia dengan paksa mengambil telapak tangan itu membuatnya bergidik.

"Aku salah, aku minta maaf."

Melihat wajahnya membuat kerutan Walter tampak cerah saat dia berkata dengan lembut.

"Anda tidak perlu merasa sangat kecewa, Anda baru saja mulai berlatih dan jika tidak ada yang lain keberanian Anda benar-benar terpuji. Ingatlah untuk tetap fokus setiap saat."

Mendengar ayahnya melengkapi keberaniannya memberikan senyum di wajah anak laki-laki itu.

"Ya, ayah."

"Tapi karena kurangnya pengalamanmu, kita akan meningkatkan latihanmu sampai aku bahagia. Dimulai dengan lari mengelilingi pulau yang membawaku di atas kepalamu diikuti satu jam pertengkaran bersamaku."

"Tapi Da ..."

Roman hendak memohon kebebasannya ketika dia melihat tatapan ayahnya.

"Saya mengerti!"

"Nyahahaha, kakak laki-laki, pasti dia bisa memulai latihannya besok. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu keponakanku ini, ayo menyusul hari ini."

Mendengar kata-kata Roger Walter meliriknya dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Dan salah siapa kamu hanya bertemu dengannya hari ini."

"Nyahaha, tidak perlu ada game menyalahkan."

"Snort! Roman, kamu bisa memulai latihanmu besok."

"Terima kasih ayah, kamu yang terbaik!"

Seperti Roman mengatakan bahwa dia melompat ke pelukan ayahnya memberinya pelukan beruang raksasa.

Ketika dia turun dari memeluk ayahnya, Roman berpaling ke Roger dan bertanya.

"Paman Roger, sebagai Raja Bajak Laut, kau pasti punya banyak cerita keren ... Aku dan Ori membaca di koran bahwa kau berselisih dengan Shirohige dan Shiki, apa itu ?!"

Kali ini bukan hanya Roman yang merasa bersemangat. Orion merasa sama bersemangatnya. Ini adalah raja bajak laut, pria utama itu sendiri!

"Ya apa yang terjadi!"

Melihat dua anak lelaki berbintang, Marcus hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa daya.

"Anak-anak, pamanmu Roger baru saja tiba, setidaknya biarkan dia duduk sebelum kamu mulai membunuhnya dengan pertanyaan."

Mendengar itu, kedua bocah itu kembali sadar dan hanya bisa tersenyum kecut karena mereka benar-benar sudah mendahului diri mereka sendiri.

"CAPTAIN ROGER, SEGALA SESUATU DALAM KAPAL TERJADI."

Tiba-tiba mereka semua mendengar teriakan yang datang dari kapal Roger. Ketika Orion berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang berteriak, dia melihat dua orang keluar dari kapal.

Pria di sebelah kiri memiliki topi beanie untuk menutupi rambut birunya dan bola merah di hidungnya membuatnya tampak seperti badut. Dia mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek ungu dan putih dengan tombol-tombol dilepas dengan gambar wajah kucing di bagian depan.

Pria di sebelah kanan memiliki topi jerami untuk menutupi rambut merahnya yang disisir ke belakang, tapi fitur yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah tiga bekas luka di mata kirinya. Meskipun dia memiliki luka yang menakutkan, dia masih mengeluarkan aura yang sangat hangat dan riang. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana panjang abu-abu yang disatukan oleh selempang merah.

[Buggy dan Shanks. Haha ini luar biasa!]

Ketika Orion bersemangat dengan kedatangan 2 pendatang baru, Roger berteriak kembali.

"Kemarilah ada beberapa orang yang ingin aku perkenalkan padamu."

Ketika mereka tiba mereka agak terkejut melihat semua orang, terutama Walter dan Roman karena mereka tampak sangat mirip dengan Roger sendiri. Melihat keterkejutan mereka, Roger tertawa ketika dia berkata.

"Pria itu adalah kakakku Gol D. Walter dan anak lelaki di sebelahnya adalah putranya Gol D. Roman. Pria di sana itu ...

Dia bisa dibilang orang terkuat di dunia dan juga kakak laki-laki dari Rouge, Portgas D. Marcus dan si kecil di sampingnya adalah geniusnya dari seorang putra Orion. "

Ketika mereka mendengar perkenalannya, mereka terkejut berulang kali.

[Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapten Roger punya saudara laki-laki. Dan bagi kapten untuk mengatakan bahwa manusia mungkin yang terkuat di dunia ...

Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan itu tentang Shiki atau Shirohige ...

Kekuatannya pasti benar-benar nyata!]

Berpikir di sana, Shanks dan Buggy dengan sopan menyambut semua orang sebelum Marcus memimpin semua orang di dalam rumahnya untuk berbicara dan bersantai.

Dalam perjalanan di dalam Orion tidak bisa membantu tetapi melihat ayahnya saat dia mengingat kata-kata Roger.

[Roger mengatakan bahwa Ayah mungkin orang terkuat di dunia, untuk itu datang dari Roger, kekuatan Ayah pasti benar-benar menjadi sesuatu yang lain!]

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	9. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga One Piece adalah milik **Eiichiro Oda**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Comedy, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Kehidupan Orion Kartia berakhir dan dia sekarang dipaksa untuk bertransmigrasi ke dunia indah One Piece tapi untungnya dia memiliki beberapa hadiah untuk membantunya memulai!

Ini murni fiksi penggemar. Ini hanya cara bagi saya untuk menulis sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Fan - Fic ini ditujukan untuk penggemar One Piece yang rajin karena ada banyak terminologi yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh orang yang mengikuti manga / anime.

Setiap rilis massa atau periode mati akan diumumkan di muka.

Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya sejauh ini, tetapi tolong jangan menahan kritik itu juga ... Saya membutuhkannya untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya. Saya menyambut semua kritik, selama itu konstruktif!

Saya terutama menggunakan ini untuk menguji air dan meningkatkan tulisan saya, karena saya juga mengerjakan kisah yang paling saya banggakan dan berharap untuk merilis!

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **True King of the One Piece**

 **Chapter / Bab 7 – Haki Penakluk**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Paman Roger, bagaimana rasanya berkelahi dengan Shirohige. Surat-suratnya mengatakan dia orang paling merusak di dunia, apakah itu benar? Bagaimana Anda melawan seorang pria yang dapat menghancurkan sebuah pulau dengan satu pukulan?

Bagaimana dengan Shiki, aku dengar dia bisa terbang di udara dan bahkan membuat pulau terbang dan melemparkannya ke musuh-musuhnya, bagaimana kau mengalahkannya? Apa yang terjadi ...?

"Nyahaha, jika kamu mengajukan banyak pertanyaan sekaligus, aku tidak akan bisa menjawab semuanya. Satu per satu."

"Ok, bagaimana kamu menjadi raja bajak laut?"

"Nyahaha, saya menemukan senjata kuno dan beberapa harta lainnya yang membantu saya menaklukkan lautan."

"Wow, keren sekali! Apakah senjata kuno itu adalah meriam raksasa yang menembakkan laser?"

"Tidak terlalu."

"Seberapa kuatnya?"

"Cukup kuat bagi pemerintah dunia untuk menamai saya raja bajak laut."

"Ketika aku menjadi bajak laut, aku ingin menemukan senjata seperti itu!"

"Ooh jadi kamu ingin menjadi bajak laut juga?"

"Yup, aku dan Ori akan pergi ke laut ketika kita lebih tua dan kemudian kita akan menaklukkan semua lautan. Kita akan menjadi raja bajak laut generasi berikutnya."

"Ooh dan bagaimana kamu berniat melakukan itu?"

"Kamu harus bertanya pada Ori, dia yang benar-benar ingin menjadi raja bajak laut. Aku hanya ingin menjalani kehidupan yang menyenangkan!"

Mendengar keluguan dalam jawabannya, Roger tersenyum ketika dia berbalik ke Orion.

"Apakah kamu ingin aku memberitahumu dimana aku meninggalkan senjata itu, jadi kamu juga bisa menaklukkan lautan dan menjadi raja bajak laut?"

Sebelum Orion dapat menjawab, Roman memotongnya.

"Kamu tidak membutuhkannya lagi?"

Roger tersenyum pada Roman.

"Aku sudah pensiun sekarang, aku menyelesaikan semua yang aku bisa dalam hidupku."

Ketika dia mengatakan bahwa Orion melihat kepahitan yang dia coba sembunyikan di matanya.

[Dia mengatakan menyelesaikan semua yang dia bisa, bukan semua yang dia inginkan ... Apa yang dia maksud dengan itu ?!]

Ketika dia tersesat dalam pikirannya, suara Roger membawanya kembali.

"Jadi, si kecil Ori, bagaimana dengan itu, ingin peta di mana aku meninggalkan semua hartaku?"

Ori menatap balik pada Roger.

"Tidak. Ketika aku menjadi raja bajak laut, aku ingin melakukannya dengan kekuatanku sendiri!"

"Jadi, bukan hanya kamu tidak menginginkan peta, kamu bahkan tidak menginginkan hartaku ?!"

"Tidak!"

Roger menatap Ori dengan galak saat dia berkata dengan dingin.

"Apakah kamu meremehkanku karena satu-satunya alasan aku menjadi raja bajak laut adalah karena senjata itu ?!"

Meskipun dia merasakan aura Roger menekannya, tidak ada riak yang bisa dilihat di matanya. Dia menatap lurus ke mata Roger saat dia menjawab dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak meremehkanmu, hanya saja bukan yang aku inginkan. Kau berjalan di jalanmu, tetapi aku akan berjalan di depanku."

"Ooh dan bagaimana kamu berniat menjadi raja bajak laut tanpa senjata itu atau sesuatu yang sekuat itu? Untuk menjadi raja para perompak, kamu harus memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk mengintimidasi bukan hanya bajak laut lain tapi juga pemerintah dunia!"

"Aku akan memiliki senjata yang cukup kuat!"

"Ooh dan senjata apa itu ?!"

"Saya!"

Seperti Orion mengatakan bahwa dia tanpa sadar melepaskan auranya.

Semua orang terkejut dengan pajangannya. Rayleigh tidak bisa membantu tetapi melihat 2 tahun di depannya dengan mata terbuka lebar.

[Apakah itu ... Penakluk haki ?!]

Merasa putranya akan maju, Marcus berusaha menghapus senyum dari wajahnya. Walter menjadi mati rasa pada prestasi mengerikan Orion.

[Seperti ayah seperti anak kurasa!]

Roger yang merasakan seberat auranya melihat anak laki-laki itu mati di matanya. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada awalnya tetapi setelah beberapa detik menatap Orion, dia berdiri sambil tertawa.

"Nyahahahaha, kamu seperti ayahmu. Aku harap kamu bisa melakukannya!"

Saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia mengambil tangan Rouge dan mengangguk ke arah Rayleigh saat dia berjalan menuju pintu. Ketika Rayleigh bangkit dan mengikuti kaptennya, Marcus yang masih tersenyum riang, mengacak-acak rambut putranya sebelum mengangguk ke arah Walter yang menunjukkan kepadanya untuk mengikutinya.

Ketika orang dewasa pergi, Roman, Shanks dan Buggy masih menatap lebar pada Orion, yang sedang menonton orang dewasa pergi.

[Sepertinya orang dewasa memiliki hal lain yang ingin mereka diskusikan secara pribadi.]

Dia terbangun dari pikirannya dengan suara Shanks.

"Orion, kapan kamu membangunkan haki penaklukmu?"

Orion berbalik ke punggung dengan kebingungan terpampang di wajahnya.

"Penakluk haki? Aku? Apa yang kamu bicarakan?"

Mendengar bahwa Shanks sedikit mengernyit.

"Baru saja, ketika kamu berbicara dengan Kapten, kamu menggunakannya."

"Aku melakukannya?!"

Ketika dia bertanya bahwa dia berbalik untuk melihat kereta dan Roman yang mengangguk. Dia tidak bisa membantu tetapi berpikir kembali ke percakapan dengan Roger.

[Aku bahkan tidak ingat menggunakannya ... Tapi setidaknya sekarang aku tahu aku pasti memilikinya! Mempelajari cara menggunakannya hanya butuh waktu!]

Di ruangan lain, 5 orang dewasa duduk mengelilingi meja dalam diam. Roger memandang Marcus dan berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu memiliki putra yang baik!"

Rayleigh tidak bisa membantu tetapi mengangguk.

"Dia benar-benar monster kecil, aku bahkan tidak berani membayangkan masa depannya!"

Marcus mengoceh pujian mereka dengan senyuman seolah mereka memujinya.

Walter mendongak dan berkata.

"Dilihat dari tingkat pertumbuhannya saat ini, aku pikir dia harus bisa mulai berlatih ketika dia berusia 3 tahun. Jika dia melakukannya, kamu setidaknya akan bisa mengajarkan dasar-dasar padanya sebelum kita meninggalkannya di tangan muridmu itu. "

Marcus mengangguk ringan saat dia berkata.

"Aku benar-benar menantikannya sekarang."

"Kakak laki-laki, kupikir kau sudah pensiun dari menjadi bajak laut untuk menjalani sisa hidupmu dengan keluargamu?"

Mendengar itu, Marcus menghela nafas secara emosional saat dia melihat adik perempuannya dan berkata.

"Itu awalnya rencananya."

"Apa yang berubah?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya, Marcus merasakan hatinya sakit ketika dia berpikir harus meninggalkan istri dan anaknya. Tapi kemudian dia ingat mengapa dia melakukannya dan tatapannya menjadi tegas dan tak tergoyahkan.

Melihat sorot matanya, Roger tersenyum sambil berkata.

"Jika dia memilih untuk tidak bertarung, maka perang yang dimulai saat itu akan sia-sia!"

Ketika mereka mendengar itu, baik Walter dan Marcus memandang Roger dengan sedikit kejutan seperti yang dikatakan Walter dengan enteng.

"Sepertinya kamu akhirnya menemukan kebenaran."

Roger tidak langsung menjawab, tetapi dia menatap Marcus ketika dia mencoba menyembunyikan emosinya. Meskipun dia mencoba menyembunyikannya, baik Marcus dan Walter bisa melihat kurangnya harga diri dan sedikit kepahitan.

"Apakah kamu tidak menyalahkanku karena pergi saat itu?"

Marcus menggelengkan kepalanya saat dia berkata.

"Setiap orang harus bebas membuat pilihan mereka sendiri. Sejujurnya aku bangga ketika kau memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri saat itu."

Mendengar itu Roger sedikit terkejut ketika dia menoleh ke Walter seolah-olah untuk memastikan bahwa dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Walter tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya mengangguk lembut ketika Marcus melanjutkan dengan senyum hangat.

"Kamu tidak seharusnya menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kamu menjalani kehidupan yang penuh yang bisa dibanggakan, jika aku adalah kamu, aku tidak akan menyesalinya!"

Roger memandang Marcus yang masih tersenyum hangat.

"Nyahahaha. Seluruh dunia melihatku sebagai raja, tetapi hanya segelintir orang yang tahu bahwa aku hanya bisa dianggap sebagai raja semu dan sekarang, meski duduk di pelemparannya, orang yang seharusnya menjadi raja memperlakukanku dengan rahmat seperti itu. Aku benar-benar berharap bisa hidup lebih lama dan melihat bagaimana semuanya berubah!

Antara Anda dan putra Anda, Naga Langit akan memiliki tangan mereka penuh! "

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	10. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga One Piece adalah milik **Eiichiro Oda**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Comedy, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Kehidupan Orion Kartia berakhir dan dia sekarang dipaksa untuk bertransmigrasi ke dunia indah One Piece tapi untungnya dia memiliki beberapa hadiah untuk membantunya memulai!

Ini murni fiksi penggemar. Ini hanya cara bagi saya untuk menulis sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Fan - Fic ini ditujukan untuk penggemar One Piece yang rajin karena ada banyak terminologi yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh orang yang mengikuti manga / anime.

Setiap rilis massa atau periode mati akan diumumkan di muka.

Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya sejauh ini, tetapi tolong jangan menahan kritik itu juga ... Saya membutuhkannya untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya. Saya menyambut semua kritik, selama itu konstruktif!

Saya terutama menggunakan ini untuk menguji air dan meningkatkan tulisan saya, karena saya juga mengerjakan kisah yang paling saya banggakan dan berharap untuk merilis!

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **True King of the One Piece**

 **Chapter / Bab 8 – Perempuan Kuat**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sementara orang dewasa berbicara secara pribadi di kamar sebelah, Roman membombardir Shanks dan Buggy dengan pertanyaan tentang petualangan mereka.

"Siapa Shirohige atau Shiki yang lebih kuat?"

"Secara individu, Shirohige tapi Shiki memiliki kru yang jauh lebih besar."

"Apakah kamu pernah menghadapi panggilan buster legendaris?"

"Semacam, tapi bukannya hanya memiliki 5 wakil laksamana dan sepuluh kapal perang yang dikirim untuk menangkap kami, kami menghadapi Laksamana Armada, 2 Laksamana, 5 wakil laksamana dan 20 kapal perang."

"Woah, adalah wakil Laksamana Garp salah satu dari 5 wakil laksamana itu."

"Haha tentu saja dia, ke mana pun Kapten Roger pergi, GARP biasanya tidak terlalu jauh di belakang!"

Meskipun Roman mendengarkan dan dia juga menanyakan pertanyaan aneh di sana-sini dia lebih ingin tahu tentang apa yang dikatakan orang dewasa.

[Mereka sudah di sana untuk sementara waktu sekarang, aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di sana.]

"Roger, apa rencanamu untuk masa depan? Kakak laki-lakimu telah mati bagimu untuk kembali ke sini bahkan jika dia berjuang untuk menunjukkannya. Dan aku tidak akan menyukai lebih dari menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan adik perempuanku. Tidak sama tanpa kalian di sini, pulau ini adalah rumahmu juga. "

Roger menatap Rouge saat dia tersenyum lembut.

"Aku hanya berharap menghabiskan sisa hari-hariku di rumah dengan damai dan melakukan yang benar oleh wanita yang kucintai."

Melihat senyumnya dan mendengar kata-katanya, memerah wajah Rouge.

"Haha itu yang ingin didengar semua kakak! Bagaimana denganmu Rayleigh, bahkan jika kamu tidak dilahirkan di sini, kami juga akan senang kamu tinggal di sini."

Rayleigh sedikit terkejut dengan kata-katanya saat dia mengerti betapa sakralnya pulau kecil ini. Meskipun terkejut, dia menggelengkan kepalanya saat dia menjawab.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal, aku punya seseorang yang menungguku di luar, ditambah lagi aku harus mengambil dua bocah itu kembali, mereka masih memiliki kehidupan untuk hidup."

Marcus mengangguk mengerti.

"Yah, bahkan jika kamu tidak bisa tinggal untuk selamanya, tentunya kalian bisa tinggal untuk makan malam dan izinkan kami mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menjaga si kecil Roger."

"Haha bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan tidak untuk itu."

Ketika mereka berbicara, pintu depan terbuka dan dua wanita berjalan sambil tersenyum riang berbicara.

Wanita di depan adalah wanita cantik dengan kulit kayu hitam yang jelas, rambut hitam panjang yang tampak menari di angin dan mata cokelat yang berkilauan di bawah cahaya matahari. Dia mengenakan gaun musim panas kuning pucat yang mencapai sampai ke tulang kering dan sepasang sandal jerami.

Wanita di belakangnya memiliki kulit putih cerah, rambut panjang keemasan yang diikat dengan anyaman dan mata hijau zamrud yang akan membuat pria mana pun berhenti dan melihat dua kali. Dia mengenakan rok biru yang mencapai lututnya dan kaos putih polos yang diikat simpul oleh pusarnya.

Ketika mereka berjalan di pintu, wanita di depan berbicara cukup keras sehingga dia bisa didengar di luar rumah.

"Anak laki-laki kami kembali."

Saat dia mengatakan bahwa dua bayangan melesat ke arah para wanita dengan kecepatan leher putus.

"Mom!"

Kedua bayangan itu berbunyi serempak saat mereka terjun ke pelukan para wanita.

Itu benar, wanita di depan adalah ibu-ibu Romawi dan Orion.

"Haha ini adalah sambutan hangat mengingat kita hanya pergi beberapa jam. Ori apa yang kamu lakukan kali ini?"

Bayangan pertama melangkah mundur saat dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan polos.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun yang aku janjikan. Aku senang melihatmu!"

Ibu Orion, Mira, melihat ke arah putranya dengan apa-apa kecuali cinta di matanya saat dia mengelus rambutnya yang longgar dari wajahnya.

"Aku juga senang melihatmu!"

Saat dia mengatakan bahwa dua sosok tiba-tiba muncul dari salah satu ruangan. Ketika kedua wanita itu melihat siapa itu, ibu Roma berkata dengan heran.

"Shanks, Buggy? Kau ini apa, tunggu di mana Kapten sialanmu itu."

Pada awalnya, baik Buggy dan shanks sedikit terkejut bahwa dia tahu nama mereka tetapi kemudian mereka mengumpulkan dua dan dua.

[Dia harus menjadi istri saudara kapten. Menjadi adik ipar dalam hukum, tidak mengherankan kalau dia tahu nama kita.]

Berpikir ke sana Shanks tersenyum saat dia menjawab.

"Kapten Roger bersama paman Marcus dan paman Walter."

Tepat ketika dia selesai, beberapa sosok muncul dari salah satu kamar lain di belakang tempat betis berdiri.

Sebelum betis bahkan bisa bereaksi, istri Walter melesat ke depan seperti peluru yang muncul tepat di depan sosok pertama yang muncul.

Shanks dibiarkan terkesima oleh kecepatannya.

[Sangat cepat ... Aku bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk bereaksi!]

Tidak menyadari keterkejutan di wajah Shanks, dia meraih telinga sosok yang muncul.

"Roger kecil, kau pergi dan menjadi raja bajak laut dan bahkan tidak memberi tahu kami. Kami harus mendengarnya dari koran. Apakah kau lupa tentang adik ipar kecilmu setelah menjadi superstar?"

"Oww, Gaia! Rasanya sakit, aku salah!"

"Pfft"

Ketika Gaia mendengar kekekangan lagi, dia melihat ke arah pelaku dengan senyuman jahat terpampang di wajahnya.

"Ooh, yah kalau itu tidak sedikit Rayleigh. Apakah kamu tidak ingat apa yang kamu janjikan padaku terakhir kali aku melihatmu ?!"

"..."

"Kau tidak? Biarkan aku menyegarkan ingatanmu, Tuan Raja Kegelapan ... Kau berjanji padaku bahwa kau akan memaksa si brengsek kecil ini mengirim pesan ke rumah lebih sering terutama setelah insiden besar."

"..."

"Menjadi raja bajak laut adalah insiden besar, bukankah begitu?"

"..."

"Jadi, Tuan Dark King ... Menurutmu, apa hukumanmu seharusnya ?!"

"..."

"Ooh kamu pikir itu harus sama seperti biasanya juga. Aku senang kita setuju!"

"Gaia ... Gaia, aku minta maaf! Itu adalah kabutku ..."

Sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia merasakan sebuah lengan tergelincir di lehernya saat dia dipajang.

"Batuk ... Gaia batuk batuk ... aku menyerah!"

"Haha Mom masih yang terkuat!"

Melihat Gaia memegang Raja Bajak Laut di dekat telinganya dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di depan kepala sangat gembira Roman.

Sementara Roman bersemangat, Buggy dan Shanks terkejut tak terkira oleh adegan ini.

"Bagaimana…"

Melihat syok Shanks, Orion tidak bisa menahan tawa seperti yang dikatakannya.

"Bukan hanya Paman Roger dan Rayleigh. Bibi Gaia bahkan memukuli paman Walter dan kakekku ketika mereka mengatakan atau melakukan hal yang salah."

"Orang tua? Siapa orang tua, dasar anak nakal!"

Mendengar kata-katanya, Marcus melotot pada Ori. Bahkan Walter memelototinya karena alasan dia kehilangan muka.

"Ehem."

Melihat mereka memelototi putranya, Mira hanya membersihkan tenggorokannya dengan lembut. Meskipun tidak keras, itu cukup untuk menghalangi kedua pria yang hanya bisa melihat langit-langit dan bersiul.

"Haha, tetapi Bibi Mira bahkan tidak perlu memukuli mereka. Untuk Bibi Mira, sebagian besar waktu yang dibutuhkan adalah melihat dan ayah dan paman Walter harus berperilaku sendiri."

Mendengar kata-katanya, Walter dan Marcus hanya bisa menghela nafas tak berdaya ketika anak-anak lelaki mereka mengambil wajah apa pun yang mereka tinggalkan.

"Bocah-bocah ini. Huh!"

"Kakak Ipar, bisakah kamu memaafkan mereka sekali ini saja, aku berjanji untuk menjaga mereka tetap dari sekarang!"

Mendengar itu Gaia mendongak penuh semangat. Saat dia memastikan siapa yang berbicara, dia melepaskan kedua pria itu melompat ke depan untuk memeluk mereka.

"Little Rouge, sudah terlalu lama. Aku dan Mira telah merindukanmu. Karena itu kau bertanya, aku akan memaafkan mereka kali ini!"

"Hehe, terima kasih dan aku juga merindukan kalian berdua."

Saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia merasa rambutnya dikeringkan. Saat dia berbalik untuk melihat siapa itu, dia disambut oleh wajah tersenyum Mira.

"Selamat Datang di rumah."

Dia mengangguk membalas senyum itu.

"Aku senang bisa pulang!"

Melihat keluarganya kembali bersama, senyum Marcus semakin lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Haha sekarang semua orang di sini kita bisa mulai bersiap-siap untuk makan malam. Rayleigh, Buggy dan Shanks hanya tinggal untuk makan malam jadi mari kita hitung!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

Autor Note :

Saya tahu ceritanya memiliki awal yang cukup lambat tetapi dalam beberapa bab berikutnya saya berjanji hal-hal akan diambil jadi tolong bujilah jika Anda bukan penggemar awal yang lambat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	11. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga One Piece adalah milik **Eiichiro Oda**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Comedy, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Kehidupan Orion Kartia berakhir dan dia sekarang dipaksa untuk bertransmigrasi ke dunia indah One Piece tapi untungnya dia memiliki beberapa hadiah untuk membantunya memulai!

Ini murni fiksi penggemar. Ini hanya cara bagi saya untuk menulis sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Fan - Fic ini ditujukan untuk penggemar One Piece yang rajin karena ada banyak terminologi yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh orang yang mengikuti manga / anime.

Setiap rilis massa atau periode mati akan diumumkan di muka.

Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya sejauh ini, tetapi tolong jangan menahan kritik itu juga ... Saya membutuhkannya untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya. Saya menyambut semua kritik, selama itu konstruktif!

Saya terutama menggunakan ini untuk menguji air dan meningkatkan tulisan saya, karena saya juga mengerjakan kisah yang paling saya banggakan dan berharap untuk merilis!

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **True King of the One Piece**

 **Chapter / Bab 9 – Joyous Pirates**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Saat kelompok makan malam, Orion melihat ayahnya dan berkata.

"Ayah, apakah saya benar-benar harus menunggu sampai saya berusia 5 tahun sebelum saya dapat mulai berlatih?"

Marcus memandang Orion, sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Pamanmu dan aku telah membicarakan hal itu sebelumnya juga, aku ingin membicarakannya dengan ibumu sebelum aku memberitahumu, tetapi dengan laju yang kamu kembangkan, kamu seharusnya bisa mulai berlatih dengan benar dalam waktu bertahun-tahun ketika kamu giliran 3. "

Orion sedikit kesal karena itu bukan jawaban yang ingin dia dengar tetapi dia tahu bahwa bisa mulai 2 tahun lebih awal lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali, jadi dia menganggukkan kepalanya, meskipun agak sedih.

Melihat sikap mopey putranya, Marcus tertawa ketika dia berkata.

"Meskipun Anda tidak dapat memulai pelatihan dengan benar, selama tahun depan kami masih bisa melakukan beberapa pelatihan dasar untuk membantu mengembangkan tubuh Anda membangun landasan yang kuat untuk latihan di masa depan!"

Ketika dia mendengar itu, Orion mendongak dalam kegembiraan. Ayahnya tersenyum pada kegembiraan putranya saat dia berkata.

"Selama ibumu setuju, kita bisa mulai besok!"

Mendengar itu, Orion hampir menegang lehernya saat dia berputar untuk melihat ibunya.

"Haha aku tidak punya masalah dengan kamu melakukan latihan ringan. Tapi jika bayiku kembali dengan luka apapun ... Snort!"

Meskipun dia mulai berbicara dengan Orion bahwa yang terakhir pasti ditargetkan untuk Marcus yang hanya bisa tersenyum kecut pada ancaman istrinya.

"Mum, aku bukan bayi. Aku pria yang akan menjadi raja bajak laut berikutnya!"

Ketika mereka mendengar itu, semua orang di atas meja tidak bisa menahan tawa pada anak yang menggemaskan yang mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu dewasa tetapi masih olahraga bayi gemuk.

Setelah makan malam yang sangat riang, kelompok itu pergi ke pelabuhan untuk melihat Rayleigh, Shanks dan Buggy pergi.

3 bajak laut itu mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada hampir semua orang. Ketika Buggy dan Shanks mencapai Roger, mereka kehabisan kata-kata.

Baru sekarang dia menyadari bahwa ada kemungkinan mereka tidak akan pernah melihat Kapten mereka lagi. Memahami apa yang sedang terjadi dalam pikiran mereka, Roger meletakkan tangannya di kedua bahu mereka.

"Nyahaha, kenapa wajah panjang ?!"

Ketika mereka menyadari bahwa ini adalah kali terakhir mereka melihat Roger, kedua pria itu tidak bisa membantu tetapi bangkit.

"Kapten…"

Sebelum Shanks bisa mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya, Roger memotongnya.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya, Anda berdua adalah bagian besar dari alasan saya mampu mencapai apa yang saya lakukan!

Sebagai anggota Pirates Roger, saya tahu Anda berdua akan membuat bajak laut yang luar biasa suatu hari akan melakukan petualangan Anda sendiri dengan kru Anda sendiri. Ketika Anda melakukannya, saya harap Anda ingat di mana Anda memulai dan melakukan yang benar dengan nama menjadi bagian dari raja kru perompak! "

Ketika mereka mendengar kata-katanya, Shanks dan Buggy menangis ketika mereka mengangguk dengan tulus.

Melihat jawaban mereka, Roger meletakkan tangannya di pundak mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Nyahaha, semoga berhasil!"

Roger melepaskan tangannya dari bahu mereka dan berjalan menuju Rayleigh.

"Ini benar-benar sebuah petualangan bukan ?!"

Rayleigh tersenyum ringan saat dia menjawab.

"Itu punya!"

"Apakah kamu menyesalinya ?!"

"Tidak sedikit pun! Apakah kamu?"

"Tidak sedikit pun!"

Saat dia mengatakan bahwa Roger mengangkat tinjunya saat dia tersenyum dengan ganas. Melihat itu, Rayleigh menjawab dengan tinju yang menabrak pria yang dianggap dunia sebagai kaptennya, tetapi yang dia anggap sebagai saudara laki-laki!

"Jaga dirimu, Kapten!"

"Jaga dirimu kakak."

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, ketiga pria itu naik ke kapal dan berlayar.

Melihat mereka berlayar tanpa dia, mata Rogers mulai merobek saat dia bergumam dalam diam.

"Hari ini menandai akhir dari sebuah era!"

Kembali di kapal, karena mereka perlahan-lahan kehilangan pemandangan pulau, Shanks berpaling ke Rayleigh dan bertanya.

"Rayleigh, di mana kita sebenarnya?"

Rayleigh tersenyum ringan saat dia menjawab.

"Di pulau khusus di Jalur Merah. Jangan repot-repot bertanya bagaimana untuk kembali, karena itu tidak mungkin kecuali anggota dari 2 keluarga memberi Anda masuk terlebih dahulu. Tanpa itu Anda hanya akan berakhir hilang kekal atau jika mereka melihat Anda sebagai ancaman ...

Anda bisa melupakan tentang menjaga hidup Anda! "

Mendengar itu, baik Buggy dan Shanks tidak bisa membantu tetapi bergidik memikirkan hal itu. Setelah mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya, Buggy akhirnya mengajukan pertanyaan bahwa dia telah bertanya-tanya sepanjang hari sejak mereka tiba.

"Rayleigh ... Tentang Paman Marcus dan Paman Walter ... Siapa sebenarnya mereka? Jika mereka benar-benar sekuat kapten Roger berkata, tidak mungkin kita tidak akan mendengar mereka!"

Rayleigh tidak bisa membantu tetapi tertawa kecil saat dia berkata.

"Terakhir kali mereka berada di lautan adalah sedikit lebih dari 5 tahun yang lalu, yang hanya tentang waktu Anda telah bergabung dengan kami. Dan mereka adalah awak yang selalu mengenakan topeng dan tidak pernah menggunakan nama asli mereka dan hanya dirujuk oleh kode mereka nama! "

"Maksud Anda…"

"Haha benar. Portgas D. Marcus adalah kapten Bajak Laut Joyous, Raja Pedang yang Mengagumkan! Gol D. Walter adalah tangan kanannya Joyous Spear! Dan Gaia, wanita mengerikan itu adalah adik kecil dari Ratu Amazon yang sekarang. Gloriosa, tetapi hanya sedikit yang tahu bahwa dia juga anggota dari Joyous Pirates, kode nama Joyous War Lord. "

Mendengar itu, Shanks dan Buggy terkejut tak bisa berkata-kata!

Meskipun mereka sepertinya bersembunyi selama 5 tahun terakhir, seluruh dunia telah mendengar tentang Bajak Laut yang Gembira. Sudah menjadi kepercayaan umum bahwa pada saat itu mereka adalah kru bajak laut paling kuat di dunia dan mereka memiliki kesempatan terbaik untuk menaklukkan lautan.

Itu sampai mereka seharusnya sendirian berjuang dengan cara mereka ke Mary Geoise untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui. Hasil dari pertempuran dunia yang gemetar itu tidak diketahui sebagian besar tetapi kebanyakan berpikir bahwa Bajak Laut yang Hebat hilang karena mereka tidak pernah terlihat atau terdengar lagi sejak saat itu.

Menyadari bahwa mereka baru saja bertemu dengan 3 legenda hidup yang bisa dibilang tidak kalah terkenal dari kapten mereka sendiri, darah mereka mendidih dalam kegembiraan.

Shanks menyadari bahwa satu-satunya orang yang Rayleigh tidak sebutkan adalah Mira. Mengetahui apa yang ingin diminta Shank, kata Rayleigh.

"Sedangkan untuk Mira. Sebelum bertemu Marcus, dia adalah seorang ningrat dunia. Bahkan di antara bangsawan lainnya statusnya seperti bangsawan, dia disebut sebagai Saintess Mira."

Shanks tiba-tiba berpikir gila.

"Alasan Bajak Laut Gembira menyerbu gerbang Mary Geoise ..."

Dengan anggukan Rayleigh Membalas.

"Dia adalah katalisator yang memicu perang hebat antara pemerintah dunia dan Bajak Laut Gembira."

Shanks dan Buggy tidak bisa mengangkat rahang mereka dari lantai setelah mendengar itu.

Rayleigh mengabaikan 2 orang yang terkena shock saat dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kisah cinta yang benar-benar epik dan tragis!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	12. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga One Piece adalah milik **Eiichiro Oda**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Comedy, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Kehidupan Orion Kartia berakhir dan dia sekarang dipaksa untuk bertransmigrasi ke dunia indah One Piece tapi untungnya dia memiliki beberapa hadiah untuk membantunya memulai!

Ini murni fiksi penggemar. Ini hanya cara bagi saya untuk menulis sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Fan - Fic ini ditujukan untuk penggemar One Piece yang rajin karena ada banyak terminologi yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh orang yang mengikuti manga / anime.

Setiap rilis massa atau periode mati akan diumumkan di muka.

Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya sejauh ini, tetapi tolong jangan menahan kritik itu juga ... Saya membutuhkannya untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya. Saya menyambut semua kritik, selama itu konstruktif!

Saya terutama menggunakan ini untuk menguji air dan meningkatkan tulisan saya, karena saya juga mengerjakan kisah yang paling saya banggakan dan berharap untuk merilis!

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **True King of the One Piece**

 **Chapter / Bab 10 – Monster Kecil**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Keesokan paginya Orion bangun lebih awal seperti biasanya tetapi alih-alih mempraktekkan Sacred Art Surgawi Iblis di kamarnya, dia berlari menuju kamar orang tuanya dengan bersemangat tentang apa yang akan datang hari ini.

"Ayah, bangun! Saatnya untuk berlatih!"

Saat dia menerobos pintu dia melihat ayahnya hanya mengenakan sepatunya. Marcus melihat ke arah putranya yang bersemangat ketika dia memakai sepatunya.

"Haha kamu bangun pagi. Sepertinya seseorang bersemangat untuk memulai latihan!"

Orion hampir tidak bisa menahan kegembiraannya saat dia berpikir untuk memulai latihannya.

"Ayah apa yang kita lakukan untuk latihan hari ini. Berbobot? Latihan tempur? Panjat tebing tertimbang?"

"Haha memperlambat sana Ori ... Ingat apa yang aku katakan kemarin, untuk tahun depan kita hanya akan fokus membangun pondasimu, jadi tidak ada yang intensif."

Orion menyadari bahwa dia terlalu terburu-buru karena kegirangannya dan memaksakan dirinya untuk tenang.

"Jadi, apa yang akan saya lakukan untuk pelatihan?"

Melihat bahwa dia mampu menenangkan kegembiraannya sangat menyenangkan Marcus.

"Jadi, di pagi hari kita akan pergi berenang karena itu akan membantu melatih semua otot di tubuhmu tanpa terlalu banyak tekanan pada mereka, yang dapat menghambat pertumbuhanmu."

Meskipun Marcus mengatakan cukup banyak, semua yang Orion dengar adalah berenang. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa semua pengguna buah iblis pada dasarnya palu, karena mereka tidak bisa berenang, hanya tenggelam. Sebagai pengguna buah iblis, dia tidak terkecuali.

Memahami apa yang sedang terjadi di kepalanya, kata Marcus sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah kamu benar-benar berpikir aku akan mencoba dan membunuhmu pada hari pertama pelatihanmu? Air yang mengelilingi pulau itu unik karena pengguna buah iblis itu tidak menjadi palu ketika terendam."

Syok ditempelkan ke wajah Orion ketika dia mendengarnya. Bahkan di buku-buku dalam studi ayah atau pamannya dia pernah mendengar tentang air yang tidak mempengaruhi pengguna buah iblis dan buku-buku yang ada di sana memiliki informasi yang dia belum pernah dengar bahkan dari karya aslinya tetapi ini ...

Ini benar-benar yang pertama dia dengar tentang perairan yang unik.

Melihat dia dalam keterkejutan membuat Marcus tersenyum. Putranya sangat berbakat dalam banyak hal, dan biasanya sulit untuk mengejutkannya sehingga pada kesempatan yang aneh bahwa dia dapat mengejutkannya, Marcus akan sangat senang melakukannya.

"Jadi, setiap pagi kita akan berenang sedikit. Setelah makan siang kita akan melakukan latihan buah setan, jadi kamu menjadi lebih terampil dalam menggunakannya."

Mendengar itu Orion hampir tidak bisa menunggu untuk memulai.

"Ayah cepat ayo pergi. Aku belum pernah berenang!"

[Setidaknya tidak di kehidupan ini!]

Ketika dia bergegas ayahnya sehingga mereka bisa memulai latihannya, dia mendengar suara ibunya dari dapur.

"Ori, sarapan sudah siap!"

Ketika dia mendengar bahwa dia menyadari bahwa dalam semua kegembiraannya dia bergegas pergi tanpa makan sarapan, yang merupakan suatu keharusan baginya.

Selama 2 tahun terakhir dia menyadari bahwa selera makannya lebih dari dua kali lipat pria dewasa dari kehidupan terakhirnya.

Mendengar sarapan itu sudah siap, dia langsung berlari ke dapur.

Setelah makan 3 porsi sarapan ukuran orang dewasa dia menyeret ayahnya keluar pintu, berteriak selamat tinggal kepada ibunya yang menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa daya pada putranya yang bersemangat.

Setelah 20 menit berjalan, duo itu tiba di sebuah air terjun kecil. Ketika mereka melakukan Orion harus berhenti untuk mengagumi keindahan itu.

Air yang mengalir turun dari atas adalah berkilau keperakan yang memberikannya perasaan yang sangat halus saat jatuh ke batu di pangkalan. Ketika air mengalir dari batu itu ajaib akan berubah dari perak ke biru biru membuat kolam air mengalir di bagian bawah terlihat seperti kolam ketenangan yang terbentuk secara alami. Bahkan rumput di tanggul mereka berdiri adalah hijau shamrock yang semarak.

Kolam ketenangan adalah 100 meter panjang dan lebar 20 meter.

Marcus tidak mengganggu sifat mengagumi Orion di sekitarnya. Akhirnya Orion kembali sadar.

"Aku tidak tahu di suatu tempat yang begitu indah di pulau ini bahkan ada."

Marcus tersenyum ketika dia menjawab.

"Ini surga pribadi kecilku. Ngomong-ngomong, haruskah kita mulai?"

Orion mengangguk karena dia ingat mengapa dia ada di sini.

"Ok, jadi hal pertama yang pertama, meskipun airnya terlihat tenang, kecepatan arusnya tidak ada yang mengejeknya. Semakin dekat kamu ke air terjun itu sendiri semakin cepat arusnya."

Saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia mengambil batu kecil dan membiarkannya jatuh ke air. Dengan standar normal, batu seperti itu akan tenggelam segera setelah menyentuh air.

Segera setelah menghantam permukaan air, ia menembak ke bawah seperti peluru yang dibawa oleh arus.

Meskipun dia mengharapkan sesuatu yang luar biasa, dia tidak mengharapkan hal itu.

Dia dibawa keluar dari lamunannya oleh suara Marcus.

"Tujuan Anda untuk tahun depan adalah agar Anda bisa berenang sampai ke mulut air terjun tanpa berhenti."

Marcus kemudian menuntunnya ke ujung sungai di mana airnya dangkal, dan arusnya telah lenyap. Di sanalah ia mengajar Orion cara berenang. Orion harus berpura-pura belajar dari awal, jadi dia butuh 2 jam sebelum dia bisa "mengambilnya".

Meskipun bagi Orion yang membuatnya lamban, Marcus masih dikejutkan oleh betapa cepat dia mengambilnya, tetapi dia ingat bakat yang telah ditunjukkan putranya sebelumnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa daya pada anak laki-lakinya yang genius.

Setelah belajar bagaimana berenang Orion memulai pertempuran melawan arus. Tidak sampai dia mulai mencoba berenang, dia menyadari betapa sulitnya tahun ini.

Tidak peduli berapa banyak kekuatan yang dia letakkan di balik guratannya, yang terjauh yang dia dapat lakukan adalah beberapa sentimeter.

[Ini hanya melatih yayasan saya ?!]

Sementara Orion berusaha berenang ke hulu, Marcus berdiri mata tertutup di salah satu batu di bawah air terjun. Dia mengenakan apa-apa, tetapi sepasang celana pendek putih dan katana hitam di tangan kanannya menghadap ke depan.

Dia membiarkan air itu menabrak dadanya yang telanjang dan Orion hanya bisa membayangkan tekanan yang dirasakan tubuhnya.

Marcus berdiri diam untuk apa yang dirasakan Orion adalah keabadian tetapi kenyataannya hanya 5 menit.

Tiba-tiba matanya terbuka, dan aura tirani meletus darinya. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal dan Orion setengah mengharapkan gelombang pedang untuk terbang keluar, tapi tidak ada yang terjadi.

Tidak sampai Marcus menyarungkan pedangnya, Orion melihat perubahan.

Air terjun berhenti jatuh di tengah jalan. Itu telah dipotong setengah dan tampaknya seolah-olah ruang itu terdistorsi, mencegah air dari terus kejatuhannya meskipun gravitasi berdiri di sisinya.

"Hahaha akhirnya aku berhasil!"

Sementara Marcus menikmati kesuksesan barunya, Orion menutup matanya dan membiarkan adegan Marcus menebas pedangnya berulang-ulang dalam pikirannya.

Orion merasa seolah-olah berada di ambang menggenggam sesuatu, tetapi dia tidak tahu apa itu.

Ada tongkat kecil di sebelah kanannya di pantai. Dia tanpa sadar mengambilnya dan memegangnya dengan cara yang mirip dengan Marcus sebelum serangannya.

Marcus melihat Orion mencoba untuk meniru dia dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum.

Sama seperti Marcus hendak memarahinya karena menggigit lebih dari mulut kecilnya bisa menangani, Orion membuat langkahnya.

Dia mengayunkan pedangnya di sebuah rumah yang identik dengan ayahnya. Saat dia melakukannya, sebilah angin meniup tongkat yang mengiris air.

Pisau angin hanya menempuh 5 meter sebelum keluar.

Meskipun efeknya bahkan tidak sebanding, Marcus dikejutkan oleh penampilan putra-putranya.

[Meskipun dia menggunakan angin dari buah iblisnya aku masih merasakan sedikit sari pedang. Yang berarti dia mengambil langkah untuk memahami menjadi "satu dengan pedang". Anak nakal ini benar-benar monster kecil!]

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	13. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga One Piece adalah milik **Eiichiro Oda**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Comedy, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Kehidupan Orion Kartia berakhir dan dia sekarang dipaksa untuk bertransmigrasi ke dunia indah One Piece tapi untungnya dia memiliki beberapa hadiah untuk membantunya memulai!

Ini murni fiksi penggemar. Ini hanya cara bagi saya untuk menulis sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Fan - Fic ini ditujukan untuk penggemar One Piece yang rajin karena ada banyak terminologi yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh orang yang mengikuti manga / anime.

Setiap rilis massa atau periode mati akan diumumkan di muka.

Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya sejauh ini, tetapi tolong jangan menahan kritik itu juga ... Saya membutuhkannya untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya. Saya menyambut semua kritik, selama itu konstruktif!

Saya terutama menggunakan ini untuk menguji air dan meningkatkan tulisan saya, karena saya juga mengerjakan kisah yang paling saya banggakan dan berharap untuk merilis!

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **True King of the One Piece**

 **Chapter / Bab 11 – Batas-batas Swordsmanship**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sementara Marcus hilang dalam pikirannya, Orion terbangun dari pencerahannya yang tiba-tiba.

[Perasaan itu ... Rasanya luar biasa! Saya merasa seolah-olah tongkat kayu biasa itu adalah pedang asli, dan energi yang saya tembakkan… Apakah itu pedang Qi?]

Marcus muncul di depan Orion dengan senyum gembira menempel di wajahnya.

"Kau bocah kecil! Kau tidak bisa pergi tanpa mengagetkan tulangku, kan? Untuk berpikir putraku sudah dekat untuk memahami satu dengan pedang pada usia 2 tahun!"

Orion sedikit bingung ketika dia mendengar itu.

"Satu dengan pedang? Apa itu ?!"

Tidak ada catatan tentang batas pedang dalam buku-buku di dalam studi ayah dan pamannya.

"Ada tahapan pemahaman pedang yang berbeda.

1\. Sword User - Seseorang yang hanya menggunakan pedang sebagai alat untuk membunuh

2\. Pedang Pelajar - Seseorang yang telah menjadi satu dengan pedang, yaitu seseorang yang bisa menggunakan pedang mereka seolah-olah itu adalah perpanjangan tangan mereka. Pada tahap ini Anda bisa menggunakan pedang kayu untuk memotong besi atau memotong daun yang jatuh dengan ayunan pedang.

3\. Pendekar - Seseorang yang telah memahami pedang Qi (energi tajam yang berbagi sifat yang sama dengan pedang dan dapat digunakan untuk menyerang pada jarak).

4\. Pedang Master - Seseorang yang benar-benar menguasai detail rumit dari qi pedang, memungkinkan mereka mengendalikan sepenuhnya Pedang Qi mereka, yang berarti mereka dapat mengubah bentuk, arah atau bahkan kekuatan bahkan setelah pedang qi telah ditembakkan.

5\. Pedang Grandmaster - Seseorang yang mampu menggunakan pedang mereka untuk memotong apa pun yang mereka inginkan termasuk unsur-unsur alam. Mereka bahkan bisa memotong pengguna logia tanpa menggunakan haki.

6\. Pedang Tuhan - Seseorang yang telah memahami wilayah pedang / wilayah pedang mereka sendiri. Di wilayah mereka, mereka dapat menggunakan pedang qi untuk menyerang target yang dimaksudkan dengan pemikiran belaka, bahkan tidak perlu untuk menarik pedang mereka.

7\. Pedang Saint - Seseorang yang memahami kekuatan pedang. Kekuatan Pedang dan Pedang Qi dapat digunakan untuk hal yang sama tetapi perbedaan di antara mereka adalah seperti perbedaan antara siang dan malam. Jika pedang Qi dapat digunakan untuk memotong elemen seperti api atau cahaya, maka kekuatan pedang dapat digunakan untuk mendistorsi ruang dan waktu. Meskipun kekuatan pedang tidak dapat benar-benar merobek batasan yang dipaksakan oleh hukum ruang dan waktu, kekuatannya tidak perlu dipertanyakan. "

Ketika dia mendengar deskripsi dari berbagai batasan, mata Orion menyala saat dia merasa seolah-olah dia diperkenalkan ke dunia yang sama sekali baru.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat adegan air terjun yang terbelah dua dan ruang di sekitarnya tampak berubah.

"Ayah apa batasanmu?"

"Aku? Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, aku menjadi Pedang Pedang!"

Saat dia mengatakan itu, ada ekspresi bangga di wajahnya.

[Bahkan tanpa menggunakan haki, hanya mengandalkan seni pedang, ayah memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk berdiri dengan bangga di puncak dunia ini ... Keren!]

Melihat ekspresi kagum pada wajah putranya saat dia memandang ke arahnya membuat Marcus lebih bahagia. Bagi seorang ayah, menjadi pria yang sangat dikagumi anak Anda akan membuat seseorang sangat bangga dan bahagia. Terutama ketika putra Anda adalah bakat luar biasa, yang standarnya jelas sangat tinggi.

"Haha sekarang kamu tahu betapa hebatnya ayahmu?"

Orion tahu ayahnya hanya menggodanya, tetapi dia tidak peduli, dia masih mengangguk dengan tulus. Dia benar-benar bangga memiliki ayah yang luar biasa seperti itu!

"Haha, berhenti mengoleskan orang tuamu. Pelatihanmu tidak akan menjadi lebih mudah dan sekarang aku tahu kamu memiliki kedekatan yang tinggi pada pedang, kita harus melatih pedangmu bahkan jika itu hanya berlatih ilmu pedang.

Ok jadi selama seminggu Anda akan melakukan latihan berenang di pagi hari, kemudian kami akan mengerjakan kontrol buah iblis Anda di sore hari diikuti oleh permainan pedang yayasan di malam hari.

Ooh dan di akhir pekan Anda dilarang melakukan pelatihan apa pun! "

Mendengar bahwa Orion sedikit kesal karena dia baru saja mulai mencari ke depan untuk apa yang akan datang.

Melihat ekspresinya Marcus, mengacak-acak rambut putranya saat dia menjelaskan.

"Anda masih anak-anak, meskipun pelatihan adalah hal yang baik, Anda tidak boleh lupa untuk hidup sedikit. Ditambah pelatihan konstan tanpa istirahat akan mempengaruhi keadaan pikiran Anda, membuatnya lebih mudah tersandung ke dalam kemacetan.

Terkadang mengambil istirahat sama bermanfaatnya dengan pelatihan. Saya kira Anda bisa berpikir untuk mengambil istirahat sebagai pelatihan keadaan pikiran Anda. "

Mendengar itu, Orion mengerti apa yang dikatakan Marcus benar dan melihat logika di baliknya membuat kekhawatiran tentang tidak berlatih menghilang.

"Benar, bocah, kembali berenang. Berhenti mengendur!"

Orion tidak perlu diberi tahu dua kali saat dia mulai berenang dengan kekuatan baru.

Setelah berenang tanpa henti selama 2 jam, seluruh tubuh Orion mati rasa sehingga dia bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat dirinya keluar dari air.

Tanpa menyadari ia mulai memutar Sacred Art Surgawi Iblis dan terkejut karena ia merasa kecepatan kerjanya sudah lebih dari tiga kali lipat.

[Sepertinya semakin aku memaksakan diriku, semakin cepat karya Sacred Art ku. Pada tingkat ini aku seharusnya bisa menembus ke E-Rank dalam 6 bulan, jika itu!]

Menyadari manfaat tambahan dari melakukan latihan fisik dan memutar Sacred Art membuatnya semakin termotivasi untuk berlatih sekeras mungkin.

"Ori, makan siang sudah siap!"

Mendengar makan siang itu siap memberinya semua motivasi yang dia butuhkan untuk bangun dan berjalan (meskipun perlahan) menuju ayahnya yang memanggang hewan liar dengan api kecil yang dikendalikan.

Melihat Orion mampu bergerak sendiri meski bekerja sangat keras di pagi hari sedikit mengejutkan Marcus.

[Aku benar-benar berpikir setelah betapa lelahnya dia sebelumnya, aku harus menyeretnya ke sini. Haha bahkan kemampuan regenerasinya sangat mengerikan! Yah itu dan fakta bahwa tidak ada yang bisa di antara dia dan makanannya!]

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	14. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga One Piece adalah milik **Eiichiro Oda**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Comedy, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Kehidupan Orion Kartia berakhir dan dia sekarang dipaksa untuk bertransmigrasi ke dunia indah One Piece tapi untungnya dia memiliki beberapa hadiah untuk membantunya memulai!

Ini murni fiksi penggemar. Ini hanya cara bagi saya untuk menulis sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Fan - Fic ini ditujukan untuk penggemar One Piece yang rajin karena ada banyak terminologi yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh orang yang mengikuti manga / anime.

Setiap rilis massa atau periode mati akan diumumkan di muka.

Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya sejauh ini, tetapi tolong jangan menahan kritik itu juga ... Saya membutuhkannya untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya. Saya menyambut semua kritik, selama itu konstruktif!

Saya terutama menggunakan ini untuk menguji air dan meningkatkan tulisan saya, karena saya juga mengerjakan kisah yang paling saya banggakan dan berharap untuk merilis!

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **True King of the One Piece**

 **Chapter / Bab 12 – Kebanggaan dan Sukacita**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Setelah makan siang raksasa, Orion dan Marcus tertidur selama satu jam lebih sedikit. Ketika mereka bangun Orion sedikit terkejut bahwa tubuhnya telah pulih dari hampir tidak bisa berjalan sendiri hingga 50% dari kondisi puncaknya.

Meskipun dia masih berjuang untuk berjalan, itu masih bisa ditahan. Meskipun pemulihan mengerikan putranya, Marcus masih membawanya untuk menghemat waktu.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan selama 20 menit, (apa yang akan memakan waktu lebih dari 2 jam saat Orion berjalan sendiri) mereka mencapai puncak tebing. Hal pertama yang dilihat Orion adalah angin yang mengerikan.

[Aku akan berjuang untuk naik ke sini tanpa terbawa angin.]

Marcus tersenyum sambil berkata.

"Selamat datang di Gale Cliff. Ini adalah tempat kami dan keluarga paman Anda melatih gerakan kami selama beberapa generasi terakhir.

Anda tidak berada pada tingkat di mana Anda dapat melatih dalam teknik gerakan apa pun tetapi menjadi pemegang buah iblis angin, saya pikir ini adalah tempat yang sempurna bagi Anda untuk melatih kemampuan buah iblis Anda. "

Saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia menurunkan Orion agar dia bisa turun.

"Jadi tujuanmu selama tahun depan adalah untuk bisa menyeimbangkan angin di sini dengan buah iblismu sehingga kau bisa bergerak dengan sempurna sementara di sini tanpa harus menahan angin dengan kekuatan mentah."

Ketika Orion berdiri di tanah, dia menyadari bahwa angin bahkan lebih kuat daripada yang awalnya dia yakini karena dia segera dipaksa keluar dari kakinya.

Melihatnya gagal dengan begitu menyedihkan membawa kepuasan yang aneh kepada Marcus.

"Haha sepertinya kita akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kamu pelajari dengan segera!"

Orion ingin mengutuk ayahnya karena sangat senang melihat dia gagal tetapi dia terlalu sibuk berusaha menemukan pijakannya. Setiap kali dia mencoba berdiri, angin mendorongnya kembali ke tanah!

"Ingat, inti dari semua ini adalah untuk melatih buah ibumu bukan kekuatanmu."

Mendengar suara ayahnya, bola lampu menyala di Orion.

[Aku benar-benar bodoh! Ketika angin mendorong saya ke kiri, saya mencoba bersandar ke kanan. Sebaliknya saya harus menggunakan angin sendiri untuk menyeimbangkannya.]

Berpikir di sana Orion memejamkan mata dalam upaya untuk merasakan dari mana angin akan datang.

[Sana!]

Saat dia merasakan angin bergegas ke arahnya, Orion berusaha untuk menghasilkan angin sendiri untuk mendorong melawan angin yang masuk.

[Haha berhasil!]

Tepat ketika Orion merasa bersemangat olehnya untuk mengetahui triknya, angin yang lebih kuat menerjangnya. Tepat ketika dia hendak melawannya, sayap lain melonjak keluar mengetuk dia di pantatnya. Seolah-olah angin marah karena ditantang sehingga memutuskan untuk secara aktif melawan balik.

Melihat dia jatuh, Marcus tidak bisa menahan tawa melihat pemandangan itu.

Duo menghabiskan 3 jam berikutnya di sana, keduanya menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu mereka di tanah. Satu-satunya perbedaan adalah bahwa di mana Orion terlempar melawan kehendaknya, Marcus di tanah berguling dengan tawa.

Setelah 3 jam gagal total akhirnya saatnya pulang ke rumah. Orion tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun sepanjang perjalanan pulang, sebaliknya dia beristirahat pada ayahnya kembali ketika dia merenungkan apa yang salah.

[Bagaimana aku harus tetap berdiri. Saat aku bersiap untuk menahan satu angin yang masuk, 3 lagi bergegas ke arahku pada saat yang bersamaan.]

Ketika mereka tiba di rumah, Orion bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mandi sebelum makan malam. Ketika dia sedang mencuci, Marcus sedang diinterogasi oleh istrinya.

"Kenapa dia berjalan begitu lembut?"

"Karena putramu memaksakan dirinya sampai dia tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk diberikan!"

Saat Mira hendak menginterogasinya lebih lanjut, lanjutnya.

"Tapi bakatnya tidak seperti yang pernah saya lihat."

Jika ada satu hal yang orang tua menikmatinya, diberi tahu betapa luar biasanya anak mereka dan Mira tidak terkecuali.

Dia lupa menginterogasi Marcus dan mengizinkannya menceritakan tentang pencapaian Orion.

Pada saat dia selesai, Mira tersenyum dari telinga ke telinga.

Ketika Orion keluar dari kamar mandi, keluarga menikmati makan malam yang menyenangkan dan damai bersama.

Setelah makan malam Marcus, membawa Orion keluar ke belakang rumah dan memberikannya pedang kayu pendek dalam sarung yang cocok.

"Sekarang untuk pelajaran pertamamu dalam ilmu pedang. Ada 5 gerakan fondasi ketika datang ke pedang."

1\. Chop (ayunan vertikal)

2\. Slash (ayunan horisontal)

3\. Stab

4\. Pedang menggambar

5\. Blokir

Semua teknik lain hanyalah variasi pada 5 gerakan ini, setelah benar-benar menyempurnakan 6 gerakan ini, itu akan memungkinkan Anda untuk memahami pedang dua kali lebih cepat dengan setengah upaya. "

Dia kemudian mulai menunjukkan demonstrasi sempurna dari setiap teknik.

"Kamu harus melakukan 100 dari setiap sikap dan aku akan mengoreksimu saat kamu pergi."

Butuh 2 jam lagi sebelum sesi latihan terakhirnya hari itu berakhir dan tubuhnya sangat lelah.

Meskipun tubuhnya terasa sakit bahkan sebelum dia memulai pelajaran pedang, dia memaksakan dirinya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan di belakang pikirannya dan fokus pada tugas yang ada di tangan.

Akibatnya, ketika pelajaran akhirnya berakhir, kelelahan yang ditimbulkannya secara paksa menekannya dalam satu gerakan untuk menjatuhkannya.

Untungnya Marcus ada di sana untuk menangkapnya sebelum dia jatuh. Ketika Marcus memandang putranya, dia tidak bisa membantu tetapi merasa bangga dan gembira.

[Itu putraku!]

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	15. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga One Piece adalah milik **Eiichiro Oda**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Comedy, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Kehidupan Orion Kartia berakhir dan dia sekarang dipaksa untuk bertransmigrasi ke dunia indah One Piece tapi untungnya dia memiliki beberapa hadiah untuk membantunya memulai!

Ini murni fiksi penggemar. Ini hanya cara bagi saya untuk menulis sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Fan - Fic ini ditujukan untuk penggemar One Piece yang rajin karena ada banyak terminologi yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh orang yang mengikuti manga / anime.

Setiap rilis massa atau periode mati akan diumumkan di muka.

Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya sejauh ini, tetapi tolong jangan menahan kritik itu juga ... Saya membutuhkannya untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya. Saya menyambut semua kritik, selama itu konstruktif!

Saya terutama menggunakan ini untuk menguji air dan meningkatkan tulisan saya, karena saya juga mengerjakan kisah yang paling saya banggakan dan berharap untuk merilis!

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **True King of the One Piece**

 **Chapter / Bab 13 – Korban**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Di bawah air terjun yang terpencil ada seorang anak laki-laki yang tampak seperti berusia sekitar 6 atau 7 tahun. Dia memiliki kulit ras campuran, kunci ketakutan hitam yang mencapai bagian bawah punggungnya dan mata hitam besar yang bisa melelehkan hati wanita mana pun.

Satu-satunya yang dia pakai adalah celana pendek bayi biru. Pemuda topless berdiri dalam posisi kuda di atas batu di bawah air terjun yang memungkinkan air jatuh ke tubuhnya. Meskipun dia mengatupkan giginya kesakitan, matanya tegas dan teguh.

Dia berdiri di bawah air terjun selama 1 menit sebelum dipaksa keluar dari bebatuan dan masuk ke sungai di bawah tempat dia dibawa oleh arus ke tepi.

Dia memanjat keluar air dan berbaring telentang terengah-engah ketika dia mulai mengenang semua yang terjadi selama pelatihannya.

[Sudah 9 bulan sejak kami memulai pelatihan. Kekuatan fisik saya telah mengalami peningkatan yang dramatis, sampai pada titik di mana saya berhasil menerobos ke E-rank 3 bulan yang lalu, yang pada gilirannya memberi saya kekuatan yang saya butuhkan untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang ayah berikan kepada saya 6 bulan lebih cepat dari jadwal. Setelah itu intensitas latihan sky meroket. Sekarang saya harus berdiri dalam posisi kuda selama 10 menit sementara air menimpa saya, saya sudah berlatih seperti orang gila selama 3 bulan terakhir, tapi saya masih bisa hanya menahannya selama satu menit sebelum jatuh, tetapi pada Setidaknya aku bisa merasakan diriku semakin kuat.

Selain itu, tingkat keterampilan saya dengan buah iblis dan ilmu pedang saya telah meningkat. Saya bisa bergerak di tebing tebing, bahkan jika itu masih perjuangan. Pada tingkat peningkatan saya saat ini, saya rasa saya harus dapat bergerak bebas dalam beberapa bulan ke depan. Adapun ilmu pedang saya ...

Saya telah mencapai puncak tahap pertama dan menyentuh batas Mahasiswa Pedang, tapi saya masih tidak tahu kapan saya akan benar-benar menerobos. Ayah berkata jangan berpikir terlalu keras seolah-olah aku ingin membuat terobosan. Aku butuh kepala yang jernih dan kecepatan peningkatanku saat ini luar biasa, hanya masalah waktu sekarang. Meskipun aku tahu dia benar, aku masih tidak bisa menahannya. Aku sangat dekat sampai bisa merasakannya!]

Ketika dia sedang tenggelam dalam pikiran, Marcus berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyuman saat dia berkata.

"Kamu masih berpikir tentang bagaimana cara menembus batas Sword Student kan?"

Orion tidak menjawab tetapi raut wajahnya berbicara seribu kata.

Marcus melanjutkan dengan menghela nafas.

"Satu-satunya cara bagimu untuk menerobos adalah ..."

"Jernihkan pikiranku dari semua pikiran yang mengganggu. Aku tahu, aku tahu tapi lebih mudah diucapkan daripada dilakukan!"

"Haha tidak ada yang layak dilakukan dengan mudah."

"..."

Sementara ayah dan anak duo berbicara, Roger dan Walter tampak tidak terlalu jauh.

Orion baru saja akan menyambut mereka ketika dia melihat kerutan di wajah mereka.

Melihat ekspresi wajah mereka, Marcus tahu bahwa apa pun yang terjadi itu serius.

"Ori, kamu harus menyelesaikan latihanmu dan pulang sendiri."

Bahkan sebelum menunggu balasannya, Marcus dan saudara-saudara Gol menghilang. Orion melihat ke arah trio menghilang dengan rasa ingin tahu.

[Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi untuk membuat mereka begitu bersemangat.]

Sementara Orion membiarkan pikirannya bertanya-tanya, trio itu telah pergi ke sebuah lembah terpencil di mana Marcus akhirnya bertanya.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

Walter dan Roger saling memandang sebentar. Walter kemudian mengangguk mengisyaratkan agar Roger berbicara.

"Aku baru saja mendapat kabar dari salah satu kenalanku di dunia baru ... Naga surgawi sudah dekat untuk mengambilnya!"

Segera setelah dia mendengar bahwa suasana hati biasa Marcus yang biasa menghilang lenyap tanpa bekas, saat dia tenggelam dalam kontemplasi yang mendalam.

"Seberapa dekat tepatnya?"

"Menurut informasi yang dikumpulkan, 2 tahun jika mereka cepat tetapi tidak lebih dari 3 tahun."

Walter mengerutkan kening sambil berkata.

"Aku tahu kamu ingin menunggu sampai Ori berusia 5 tahun sebelum kita berangkat lagi tetapi jika kita menunggu, maka semuanya akan terlambat!"

Marcus ingin berdebat tetapi dia tahu bahwa tangan kanannya benar. Tepat ketika dia hendak membalas, Roger memotongnya.

"Aku punya ide untuk menunda mereka."

Mendengar bahwa Walter dan Marcus menatapnya sedikit terkejut.

"Aku menyerahkan diri!"

"Benar-benar tidak!"

Tanpa meluangkan waktu untuk mempertimbangkan lamarannya, kedua pria itu menutupnya.

Roger tahu mereka melakukannya demi dirinya sendiri, tetapi dia bertekad.

"Ini keputusanku dan aku sudah memutuskan."

Melihat tatapan matanya, kedua lelaki itu tahu bahwa tidak ada cara untuk mengubah pikirannya, tetapi Marcus tetap mencoba.

"Rouge sudah 2 bulan hamil dengan anak Anda, jika Anda menyerahkan diri sekarang, bukan hanya anak Anda akan tumbuh tanpa ayah, tetapi Anda juga tidak akan pernah melihat mereka. Belum lagi fakta bahwa jika Anda melakukan itu, pemerintah dunia pasti akan mempertunjukkannya dan keluarga Anda, kru Anda, dan yang lebih penting, istri Anda harus menonton eksekusi publik Anda. "

Roger menghela nafas secara emosional ketika dia tahu apa yang dikatakan Marcus benar. Tapi matanya bersinar dengan tekad saat dia menjawab.

"Aku dan Rouge sudah berbicara tentang hal itu. Kami telah membuat pikiran kita naik! Aku hanya punya satu tahun lagi untuk hidup dan jika aku tidak melakukan ini maka anakku akan dikejar dan dianiaya karena tidak hanya menanggung dosa-dosanya. ayah tetapi juga untuk membawa kehendak D.

Saat itu jika saya memilih untuk tinggal dan bertarung dengan Anda, maka hal-hal mungkin berbeda. Raja sejati mungkin duduk dengan bangga di singgasananya.

Meskipun saya tidak menyesali keputusan saya, saya sudah memiliki keegoisan saya. Biarkan saya melakukan ini, tidak hanya untuk Anda tetapi juga anak saya yang belum lahir. Ini mungkin satu-satunya hal yang bisa saya lakukan untuk mereka! "

Mendengar alasannya dan melihat tekad yang tak tergoyahkan di matanya, baik Marcus maupun Walter tidak bisa memaksa diri untuk mencoba dan membicarakannya.

Mata Walter berkaca-kaca saat dia memandang Roger.

"Roger, meskipun aku tidak pernah mengatakannya, aku benar-benar bangga padamu dan semua yang kau capai!"

"Nyahaha, kakak laki-laki ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mendengar kamu cengeng!"

"Haha kamu bocah kecil."

Melihat dua bersaudara saling berinteraksi satu sama lain menghangatkan hati Marcus. Kemudian berpikir tentang alasan yang dia alami dengan rencana gila itu membuat darahnya mendidih dalam kemarahan.

"Roger, aku bersumpah demi hidupku, aku tidak akan membiarkan pengorbananmu sia-sia!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	16. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga One Piece adalah milik **Eiichiro Oda**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Comedy, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Kehidupan Orion Kartia berakhir dan dia sekarang dipaksa untuk bertransmigrasi ke dunia indah One Piece tapi untungnya dia memiliki beberapa hadiah untuk membantunya memulai!

Ini murni fiksi penggemar. Ini hanya cara bagi saya untuk menulis sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Fan - Fic ini ditujukan untuk penggemar One Piece yang rajin karena ada banyak terminologi yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh orang yang mengikuti manga / anime.

Setiap rilis massa atau periode mati akan diumumkan di muka.

Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya sejauh ini, tetapi tolong jangan menahan kritik itu juga ... Saya membutuhkannya untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya. Saya menyambut semua kritik, selama itu konstruktif!

Saya terutama menggunakan ini untuk menguji air dan meningkatkan tulisan saya, karena saya juga mengerjakan kisah yang paling saya banggakan dan berharap untuk merilis!

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **True King of the One Piece**

 **Chapter / Bab 14 – Janji**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Di belakang rumah Portgas, seorang anak muda yang berusia sekitar 6-7 tahun sedang berlatih permainan pedangnya sendiri, mengulangi teknik yang sama ratusan kali sebelum pindah ke yang berikutnya.

"Nyahaha, kamu kelihatan bingung. Masih berpikir tentang bagaimana menerobos ke Batas Siswa Pedang?"

"Paman Roger? Kapan kamu sampai di sini, Apakah Bibi Rogers bersamamu?"

Orion menyarungkan pedangnya dan berlari menuju Roger yang berdiri miring dengan malas di sebatang pohon.

"Hanya saya malam ini, kamu kecewa?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Nyahaha. Pokoknya, bagaimana latihannya?"

"Errm, tubuhku semakin kuat dari hari ke hari dan keahlianku dengan buah ibuku meningkat dengan lancar ..."

"Bagaimana dengan pedangmu?"

"..."

"Nyahaha, untuk berpikir orang yang ingin duduk di singgaku sedang berjuang dengan sesuatu yang begitu mudah. Aku kira tidak ada harapan bagimu!"

"Diamlah, aku tidak peduli apa yang kamu katakan, aku akan menjadi raja bajak laut!"

"Snort! Raja bajak laut yang terlalu menyedihkan untuk menembus batas Sword Student ?! Lupakan saja, jalan menuju raja bajak laut bukan untuk yang lemah, kamu tidak layak!"

Tidak mampu melakukan terobosan telah mulai mengambil alih kepercayaannya dan sekarang untuk mendengar seseorang memanggilnya tidak layak mendorongnya ke tepi. Dia meletakkan tangannya di pegangan saat dia menatap Roger!

Melihat di mana Orion meletakkan tangannya seolah ingin beraksi, aura di sekeliling Roger berubah dingin dan mematikan.

"Pedang itu mungkin kayu tapi itu bukan mainan. Apakah kamu berani mempertaruhkan nyawamu?"

Ketika aura Roger berubah, Orion merasa seolah-olah dia sedang ditatap oleh binatang buas yang jika dia membuat satu gerakan yang salah akan mencabik-cabiknya.

Meskipun Orion benar-benar takut oleh perasaan aura Roger, dia terlalu marah untuk berhenti.

"Diam, pak tua! Pergi ke ..."

Sebelum Orion selesai menggambar pedangnya dan kalimatnya, Roger muncul di depannya seketika.

Tidak jelas ketika dia mengambilnya, tapi dia memegang pipa logam di tangannya dan mengayunkannya ke leher Orion seolah-olah dia ingin memotongnya.

Melihat itu, Orion menyadari bahwa dia berada di atas kepalanya.

[Apakah ini caraku mati ?!

Tidak ... aku belum siap!]

Berpikir di sana otak Orion berhenti berpikir dan tubuhnya bergerak secara naluri. Dia menarik pedang kayunya dengan kecepatan yang biasanya tidak mungkin baginya dan mengangkatnya untuk bertemu dengan tongkat logam Roger.

*Celah*

"Nyahahaha. Akhirnya!"

Mendengar Roger tertawa dan merasakan tekanan besar yang dia rasakan menghilang hampir secepat muncul, Orion menyadari apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

Dia melihat ke bawah ke tanah dan melihat separuh pipa logam yang digunakan Roger di lantai yang dipotong rapi menjadi dua.

Dia berjalan ke batu di sudut taman dan memotong dengan cara yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya ribuan kali selama 9 bulan terakhir, satu-satunya perbedaan adalah auranya. Itu tajam dan ganas. Meskipun tampaknya sedikit tidak dewasa dibandingkan dengan ayahnya, itu masih mengesankan.

"Aku melakukannya, aku mencapai batas Siswa Pedang."

"Kebanyakan orang yang belum mencapai batas itu berpikir bahwa perbedaan terbesar antara Mahasiswa Pedang dan Pengguna Pedang adalah kekuatan di balik gerakan mereka tetapi dalam kenyataannya itu kemampuan mereka untuk bertarung tanpa hambatan dan itu disebabkan oleh keadaan pikiran mereka. Ada 2 aspek yang berbeda untuk memiliki keadaan pikiran seorang Mahasiswa Pedang:

1\. Di mana kebanyakan orang berpikir bahwa pedang kayu tidak dapat memotong logam karena logam lebih keras dari kayu, Siswa Pedang memiliki kepercayaan diri tanpa syarat pada diri mereka sendiri. Dalam pikiran mereka, tidak ada yang pedang mereka tidak bisa tebang dan kepercayaan itu berubah menjadi sumber kekuatan mereka.

2\. Di mana kebanyakan orang berpikir tentang langkah mereka selanjutnya dan kemudian melakukannya, Mahasiswa Pedang melakukannya pada insting yang menyelamatkan mereka banyak waktu dan energi.

Tetapi yang paling penting adalah memiliki kepercayaan diri tanpa syarat pada diri Anda sendiri. Jika Anda tidak memiliki kepercayaan yang lengkap dan penuh pada diri sendiri, bagaimana Anda bisa membawa diri untuk mempercayai naluri Anda dan jika Anda tidak dapat mempercayai naluri Anda, Anda akan selalu harus memikirkan langkah selanjutnya yang pada gilirannya akan menempatkan batasan yang tidak perlu pada diri Anda. dirimu sendiri."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Roger, Orion memahami Roger tidak berarti kata-kata yang dia katakan sebelumnya.

[Semua yang dia lakukan adalah memfasilitasi terobosan saya. Dia mengatakan kata-kata itu pada awalnya untuk membuatku marah sehingga aku berhenti berpikir begitu banyak, lalu dia membuatku percaya dia ingin membunuhku untuk melompat memulai pertarungan atau reaksi terbang memaksaku untuk bergantung pada naluriku dan kemudian dia menjelaskan konsep yang sebenarnya menjadi siswa pedang ...]

Saat dia menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukan Roger, Orion tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melihat Roger dalam cahaya baru.

"Terima kasih…"

Tepat ketika dia akan berterima kasih kepada Roger atas ajarannya, dia melihat darah menetes dari sudut mulutnya.

"Paman Roger!"

Melihat darah yang ditangkap Orion lengah.

Roger dengan tenang menyeka darah dari mulutnya.

"Nyahaha, tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Aku hanya butuh istirahat."

Saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia mulai berjalan pergi menuju rumahnya sendiri. Saat dia berjalan pergi dia tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ori, bisakah kamu bantu aku?"

Orion tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi tetapi dia tidak bisa memaksa dirinya untuk mengatakan tidak.

"Apa itu?"

Roger berbalik sedikit sehingga Ori hanya bisa melihat sudut matanya. Meskipun hanya bisa melihat sebagian wajahnya Orion bisa mengatakan bahwa Roger pucat dan menderita jauh lebih banyak daripada yang dia biarkan.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi pada saya dan saya tidak ada lagi ... Dapatkah Anda berjanji untuk mengawasi anak saya?"

Sebuah percikan meledak di kepala Orion saat dia sepertinya menyadari sesuatu.

"Saya berjanji!"

Mendengar itu, Roger tertawa kecil sebelum pergi.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	17. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga One Piece adalah milik **Eiichiro Oda**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Comedy, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Kehidupan Orion Kartia berakhir dan dia sekarang dipaksa untuk bertransmigrasi ke dunia indah One Piece tapi untungnya dia memiliki beberapa hadiah untuk membantunya memulai!

Ini murni fiksi penggemar. Ini hanya cara bagi saya untuk menulis sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Fan - Fic ini ditujukan untuk penggemar One Piece yang rajin karena ada banyak terminologi yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh orang yang mengikuti manga / anime.

Setiap rilis massa atau periode mati akan diumumkan di muka.

Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya sejauh ini, tetapi tolong jangan menahan kritik itu juga ... Saya membutuhkannya untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya. Saya menyambut semua kritik, selama itu konstruktif!

Saya terutama menggunakan ini untuk menguji air dan meningkatkan tulisan saya, karena saya juga mengerjakan kisah yang paling saya banggakan dan berharap untuk merilis!

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **True King of the One Piece**

 **Chapter / Bab 15 – Nilai Manusia**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Keesokan paginya ketika Orion bangun dia mulai memutar Sacred Art Surgawi Iblis tetapi saat dia melakukannya dia tidak bisa membersihkan pikirannya yang mempengaruhi latihan paginya.

[Apa yang terjadi denganku hari ini? Aku tidak bisa fokus, aku punya firasat bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.]

Karena dia tidak bisa fokus dengan benar, Orion memutuskan untuk turun untuk sarapan. Ketika dia sampai di puncak tangga, dia mendengar ibu dan ayahnya berbicara dengan Bibi Rouge-nya.

"Rouge tidak melakukan ini. Kamu tidak harus kehilangan nyawamu juga!"

"Mark, aku tahu kau hanya ingin melindungiku, tapi aku sudah memutuskan. Jika Roger, ayah dari anakku yang belum lahir tidak bisa membujukku keluar, maka kau juga tidak bisa."

"Kenapa kamu melakukan ini, kamu dan anakmu aman di sini!"

"Ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menjaga fakta bahwa Roger memiliki anak rahasia. Kau tahu juga aku melakukan itu jika dunia ingin mengetahui identitas anak itu maka mereka secara otomatis akan dilihat sebagai musuh publik nomor 1, bukan hanya oleh pemerintah, tetapi musuh Rogers juga.

Adalah tugas para orangtua untuk melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi anak-anak mereka. Roger memutuskan untuk menyerahkan diri demi anak kita. Sebagai ibu, jika menunda kelahiran anak oleh beberapa bulan akan memberi mereka kesempatan untuk hidup tanpa harus bersembunyi di bayang-bayang untuk bertahan hidup maka aku akan melakukannya, bahkan jika itu membuatku kehilangan nyawaku! "

"Rouge wh ..."

Sama seperti Marcus siap berdebat dengan saudara perempuannya sekali lagi, dia diputus oleh Mira.

"MARCUS! Sudah cukup!"

Marcus, dikejutkan oleh ledakan Mira, berbalik untuk memandangnya. Saat dia melakukannya, dia terkejut melihat wajahnya penuh air mata. Mira melanjutkan.

"Bahkan jika kita tidak ingin sedikit pun Rouge menjalani rencananya, itu bukan tempat kita untuk menghentikannya. Dia membuat pilihannya karena cinta untuk anaknya, sebagai orang tua kamu harus bisa menghormati keputusannya!"

Ketika dia mendengar bahwa terlepas dari perjuangan batinnya, Marcus tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata untuk menolak kata-kata istrinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu yang lama dia benar-benar marah. Dia marah dengan pemerintah dunia karena mengendarai dua orang yang dia pedulikan sampai mati awal, tetapi di atas semua itu dia marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia melihat ke bawah ke tanah saat air mata mulai menetes ke wajahnya tanpa kendali. Dia mengepalkan tinjunya begitu keras sehingga darah mulai menetes dari telapak tangannya.

[Pria macam apa aku ini kalau aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungi orang yang aku sayangi ?!]

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, dia keluar rumah. Baik Mira maupun Rouge tidak menghentikannya.

"AYAH!"

Orion berlari menuju pintu dalam upaya untuk mengejar ayahnya yang jelas-jelas terluka.

Melihat Orion berlari ke pintu, Rouge mencoba menangkapnya untuk menghentikannya.

"Ori, ayahmu harus sendirian ..."

Ketika dia mencoba meraih Orion untuk mencegah dia mengejar Marcus. Orion menghindari tangannya sebelum meningkatkan kecepatannya. Pergerakannya cair dan cepat seperti angin, berhasil menangkap Rouge dengan kejutan.

Saat Rouge hendak berusaha lebih keras untuk menghentikannya, Mira meletakkan tangannya di bahu Rouge.

Ketika Rouge berbalik, Mira menggelengkan kepalanya saat dia berkata.

"Kalau ada yang bisa membantu Marcus sekarang ini Ori!"

Ketika Orion berlari ke arah Marcus, ia akhirnya melihat Marcus berdiri di tepi pantai, memandang ke laut.

Marcus menghunus pedangnya dan aura yang benar-benar menakutkan meletus darinya. Aura ini tidak seperti apa pun yang pernah dirasakan Orion sebelumnya. Itu dingin, tajam dan sombong tapi aspek yang benar-benar mengejutkan Orion adalah kesedihan yang bisa dia rasakan datang dari auranya. Meskipun itu tidak diarahkan ke Orion, dia masih merasa itu menekannya seperti yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya!

Meskipun ditekan oleh aura mengerikan ini, Orion tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari ayahnya bahkan untuk sesaat.

Hal berikutnya yang dia lihat adalah Marcus mengangkat pedangnya dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke depan seolah-olah dia mencoba untuk membagi dunia menjadi 2.

Sebuah cahaya pedang putih raksasa berbentuk seperti bulan sabit yang tampak cukup tinggi untuk mencapai langit melesat memangkas semuanya di jalurnya menjadi dua. Dari awan di langit ke pulau di kejauhan dan bahkan laut itu sendiri.

Itu adalah pemandangan yang mengejutkan, tapi Orion tidak memperhatikan hal itu. Yang bisa dia pikirkan hanyalah rasa sakit ayahnya sekarang. Dia masih merasakan tekanan aura Marcus menekannya, tetapi dia memaksa dirinya untuk berjalan ke depan menuju sumber tekanan itu.

Selangkah demi selangkah ia semakin dekat, tetapi karena ia melakukan sejumlah tekanan yang akan ia hadapi akan meningkat secara dramatis!

Dia akhirnya berhasil mencapai posisi Marcus. Ketika dia cukup dekat, dia ketakutan dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ayah, kamu ..."

Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat ayahnya menangis, tetapi yang mengejutkannya bukan karena dia menangis, tetapi air matanya merah.

[Ayah menangis darah ?!]

Melihat itu, dia merasa seolah ada pisau menancap di jantungnya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan ayahnya.

Tanpa berpikir, dia meraih tangan bebas ayahnya.

Merasa seseorang menggenggam telapak tangannya, Marcus menunduk dan melihat putranya yang sedang menangis memandanginya. Dia menatapnya dan tersenyum tetapi Orion tidak melihat senyum ceria konyol yang biasanya dia lakukan, semua yang dia lihat adalah rasa sakit dan penderitaan tersembunyi di balik senyuman itu.

Marcus melihat kembali ke arah laut yang masih terbelah dua saat dia bertanya.

"Bisakah seorang pria yang bahkan tidak bisa melindungi orang-orang yang dia pedulikan masih disebut pria ?!"

Meskipun dia mengajukannya sebagai pertanyaan, dia sebenarnya tidak mengharapkan jawaban.

Orion memandang ke laut saat dia menjawab.

"Ukuran seorang pria Bukan - Bagaimana dia mati? Tapi - Bagaimana dia hidup?

Tidak - Apa yang dia dapatkan? Tapi - Apa yang dia berikan?

Ini adalah hal-hal yang mengukur nilai

Manusia sebagai lelaki, tanpa memandang kelahiran.

Tidak - Apa stasiunnya? Tapi - apakah dia punya hati?

Dan - Apa yang dia lakukan untuk memainkan perannya?

Apakah dia selalu siap dengan kata-kata gembira?

Untuk mengembalikan senyum, menghapus air mata?

Tidak - Apa gerejanya? Tidak - Apa pengakuannya?

Tapi - Apakah dia melakukan semua yang dia bisa untuk mereka yang benar-benar membutuhkan?

Tidak - Apa yang tertulis di koran?

Tapi - Berapa banyak yang menyesal ketika dia meninggal?

Ini adalah hal-hal yang mengukur nilai

Manusia sebagai lelaki, tanpa memandang kelahiran.

Ayah saya adalah pria paling gagah di dunia. "

Itu adalah puisi yang melekat pada Orion dari kehidupan sebelumnya, tetapi puisi ini mengejutkan Marcus sampai ke intinya.

Dia menatap putranya yang menatap ke laut dan sorot matanya beralih dari salah satu kesedihan dan putus asa ke salah satu tekad saat dia menatap kembali ke laut.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	18. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga One Piece adalah milik **Eiichiro Oda**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Comedy, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Kehidupan Orion Kartia berakhir dan dia sekarang dipaksa untuk bertransmigrasi ke dunia indah One Piece tapi untungnya dia memiliki beberapa hadiah untuk membantunya memulai!

Ini murni fiksi penggemar. Ini hanya cara bagi saya untuk menulis sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Fan - Fic ini ditujukan untuk penggemar One Piece yang rajin karena ada banyak terminologi yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh orang yang mengikuti manga / anime.

Setiap rilis massa atau periode mati akan diumumkan di muka.

Terima kasih atas semua dukungannya sejauh ini, tetapi tolong jangan menahan kritik itu juga ... Saya membutuhkannya untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya. Saya menyambut semua kritik, selama itu konstruktif!

Saya terutama menggunakan ini untuk menguji air dan meningkatkan tulisan saya, karena saya juga mengerjakan kisah yang paling saya banggakan dan berharap untuk merilis!

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **True King of the One Piece**

 **Chapter / Bab 16 – Kekuatan Seorang Ibu**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Duo ayah dan anak berdiri di tepi pantai untuk melihat laut sepanjang hari. Tidak satu kata pun dan tidak ada yang datang untuk mengganggu mereka, mereka hanya duduk dalam damai.

Tidak sampai malam tiba mereka bangun dan kembali ke rumah.

Ketika mereka tiba, mereka melihat bahwa semua orang menunggu mereka. Semua orang kecuali Roger.

Melihat Roger absen, Marcus mengajukan pertanyaan, meski tahu jawabannya.

"Di mana Roger?"

Jawab Rouge dengan tenang.

"Dia pergi tadi malam."

Marcus mengangguk sedikit saat dia berkata.

"Saya tidak setuju dengan keputusan Anda tetapi Anda benar, itu adalah keputusan Anda untuk membuat dan jika saya berada di posisi Anda, saya mungkin akan membuat keputusan yang sama. Anda memiliki dukungan saya."

Mendengar itu membuat senyum cerah di wajah Rouge. Meskipun kuat sebelumnya, dia sangat bergantung pada kakak laki-lakinya. Sekarang dia memiliki dukungannya, dia merasa seperti beban telah diangkat dari bahunya.

Melihat senyumnya, Marcus hanya bisa mendesah. Dia lalu bertanya.

"Apa rencana yang kalian berdua buat untuk anakmu?"

Dia menanyakan itu karena dia tahu bahwa dalam waktu kurang dari 2 tahun, dia, Walter dan Gaia harus berlayar dan meskipun Mira tidak pergi bersama mereka dia juga akan pergi untuk menghadiri beberapa urusan yang belum selesai. Dan bahkan jika Ori dan Roman sangat dewasa untuk usia mereka, mereka masih tidak bisa membesarkan anak.

"Setelah percakapan panjang dengan Roger, kami memutuskan meyakinkan Garp untuk merawat mereka."

"GARP ?! Tidak ada yang menyangkal karakternya ... Tapi untuk mempercayai kesejahteraan anakmu, anak laki-laki yang diakui sebagai musuh terbesar pemerintah dunia untuk pahlawan marinir ... Apa yang kau pikirkan, apa yang membuatmu berpikir dia bahkan akan setuju ?! "

Marcus mengerutkan kening karena dia tidak bisa membungkus kepalanya di sekitar proses pemikiran Rogue dan Roger.

"Monkey D. GARP adalah seorang pria yang sangat setia dengan moral yang luar biasa. Jika sisa Marinir mengetahui bahwa Roger memiliki anak, anak ini akan dianiaya karena garis keturunannya sendiri, tetapi GARP tidak seperti itu, kami berdua benar-benar percaya bahwa GARP percaya bahwa seorang anak tidak boleh dianiaya karena dosa ayahnya. Plus siapa yang pernah percaya bahwa seorang anak yang dibesarkan oleh pahlawan marinir akan menjadi anak dari raja bajak laut? "

"Tapi, Garp dan Roger sudah mencoba membunuh satu sama lain lebih sering daripada yang bisa kuhitung."

"Terlepas dari persaingan mereka, Roger benar-benar mempercayai GARP hampir sama seperti dia akan menjadi anggota kru sendiri."

Untuk itu, Marcus tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia juga bisa melihat hubungan unik antara Roger dan GARP. Dia tidak suka bahwa keponakannya harus dibangkitkan dari keluarganya tetapi dia tahu bahwa pilihan mereka bukan yang buruk tetapi di atas semua itu adalah milik mereka.

Melihat saudara laki-lakinya menyerah, Rouge lalu memandang Orion yang berdiri di samping Marcus dan Roman yang berada di sebelah orangtuanya.

"Sebelum dia pergi tadi malam, Roger memberitahuku janji yang kau buat untuk menjaga anak kita yang belum lahir. Jadi aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas nama mereka."

Romawi yang biasanya terpukul dan santai, hari ini bisa dimengerti dalam suasana hati yang suram. Tiba-tiba seluruh lengan kanannya ditutupi sisik emas dan kukunya menjadi cakar.

Ketika Ori melihat transformasi Romawi, dia sedikit terkejut.

[Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tangan kanannya.]

Dia tidak terkejut oleh fakta bahwa lengannya sekarang bisa sepenuhnya berubah ketika dia tahu Roman akhirnya belajar untuk mengubah seluruh lengannya sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Yang mengejutkannya adalah aura aneh yang menutupi tangan kanannya.

[Apakah itu ... Busoshoku ?!]

Roman tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Orion. Matanya merah seolah-olah dia baru-baru ini menangis, tetapi pada saat ini mereka tidak memegang apa pun kecuali bertekad ketika mereka menatap langsung ke arah Rouge ketika dia menjawab.

"Aku berjanji bahwa jika ada yang mencoba menggertak sepupu kecilku, aku sendiri yang akan mengalahkan omong kosong itu dari mereka."

Meskipun itu datang dari 5 tahun (yang tampak 10), semua orang bisa mendengar keyakinan dalam suaranya.

Orion menaruh keterkejutannya dari haki belajar Romawi ke satu sisi dan mengangguk ke arah Rouge yang menandakan dia merasakan hal yang sama dengan Roman.

"Hehe memiliki sepupu tua yang kuat seperti itu adalah keberuntungan mereka!"

Dia kembali ke Marcus dan berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku akan membutuhkan teknik nenek untuk menunda kelahiran."

Marcus tidak segera bergerak, dia hanya menatapnya di matanya sebelum akhirnya dia bertanya.

"Apakah Anda yakin ingin melewatinya? Teknik itu dengan kuat menunda kelahiran seorang anak dan meskipun anak itu tidak akan terpengaruh dalam bentuk bentuk itu menggunakan kekuatan hidup Anda sendiri untuk mempertahankan kehamilan. Rasa sakit Anda akan harus menanggung selama kehamilan akan seperti tidak ada yang pernah Anda rasakan. Jika Anda melakukan ini, hidup tidak mungkin. "

Rouge menatap kakak pelindungnya dengan senyum lembut saat dia mengangguk.

"Saya yakin!"

Marcus berjalan menuju rumah itu seperti yang dia katakan.

"Rouge mengikuti saya. Semua orang menunggu di sini."

Ketika mereka meninggalkan Orion melihat ke ibunya saat dia bertanya bingung.

"Di mana ayah dan bibi Rouge pergi?"

"Ayahmu akan membantu bibimu Rouge melakukan teknik tertentu untuk memperlambat kehamilan."

Mendengar itu Orion tidak mengajukan pertanyaan lebih lanjut karena dia hanya menatap rumah.

Roman berjalan mendekati Orion yang masih memandangi rumah itu.

"Bagaimana pelatihannya? Ketika Paman Roger datang semalam, dia bilang kau akhirnya menjadi Mahasiswa Pedang."

Orion mengangguk, dengan wajah serius saat dia menjawab.

"Paman Roger datang semalam dan membantuku menerobos. Tanpa dia, aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku berhasil mencapai apa! Bagaimana denganmu, kapan kamu belajar cara menggunakan haki?"

Roman mengubah lengannya menjadi naga emas dan melihat ke tangan kanannya saat dia berkata perlahan.

"Paman Roger adalah orang yang mengajari saya untuk menggunakannya tadi malam. Ayah saya telah mencoba mengajarkannya kepada saya selama sebulan terakhir karena saya belajar bagaimana mengubah lengan saya sepenuhnya, tetapi saya tidak bisa mengambilnya sama sekali, tetapi paman Roger berhasil mengajarkannya kepada saya dalam 10 menit.

Tetapi Anda hanya dapat menggunakannya ketika tubuh Anda mencapai setidaknya peringkat D. Itulah mengapa saya hanya bisa menggunakannya di lengan kanan saya ketika saya menggunakan Dragonization saya di lengan saya, tapi saya masih tidak terlalu terampil sehingga saya hanya bisa menggunakannya di tangan saya bahkan tidak seluruh lengan.

Tapi tetap saja itu adalah awal aku gue… "

Sama seperti dua anak laki-laki itu berbicara aura tirani meletus dari rumah membungkus semua orang di fasilitas langsung.

Segera setelah itu, Walter muncul di depan Romawi dan Orion membebaskan mereka dari tekanan.

Setelah beberapa menit, aura itu lenyap.

Pintu depan didorong terbuka dan Rouge dan Marcus berjalan keluar.

Semua orang melihat wajah pucat Rouge saat dia bersandar pada Marcus untuk dukungan dan mengerti bahwa harga yang harus dia bayar adalah yang benar-benar sayang.

Melihat wajah khawatir semua orang, dia tertawa kecil.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku senang dengan keputusanku!"

Semua orang bisa melihat betapa lemahnya dia secara fisik, tetapi itu tidak mengambil dari kekuatan besar yang memancar darinya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
